Kira's A Girl
by Sesshodemon
Summary: What would happen if Kira were a girl and I put some of my favorite stories along with my own stories together in order to produce an original story. This story is going to start at the vary beginning and I’m not skipping anything I’m just going to do eve
1. The attack

**Kira's A Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Summary: What would happen if Kira were a girl and I put some of my favorite stories along with my own stories together in order to produce an original story. This story is going to start at the vary beginning and I'm not skipping anything I'm just going to do everything in a different order and before anyone asks this is not a one shot this is a chapter story. A one shot for something that's going to be as long as this would be kind of pointless plus I like suspense even though I bad at doing suspense stories. And because Kira's a girl this will have him paired up with Athrun eventually. Oh and one more thing I never got to see or read the end of the series and even if I had this is going to be completely different. Well on with the story:

Kira was typing at her key board as fast as she could or so it appeared to anyone that saw her but in all truth she could type much faster but no one needed to know that. She was a coordinator a skilled one at that but then again no one needed to know that either and so no one did. She was working on a report when her pet robot bird named Tori started to fly in circles over her head.

With a smile she held out he hand for Tori to land on. Tori did so and Kira brought the little bird up so that he was level with her face. Kira had gotten Tori from a boy named Athrun Zala, who she had been friends with since her early childhood. Even though she would never say it Kira had always had feelings other then friend ship toward Athrun.

She continued to type with one had while she used the other to put Tori on her shoulder. When she did that she started to type with both hand and finished just as she heard her name being called by a familiar male voice.

"Hey Kira I've been looking all over for you." Tolle came running toward her with Miri right behind him.

"Hey Tolle, hey Miri what is it?" It was Miri who answered and her answer brought a look of annoyance on Kira's face.

"The professor said that he needed your help again." Ever since the professor found out that Kira was indeed a very smart person he had been taking advantage of her brain. Even so he never seemed to be able to piece together the facts and find out hat Kira was a coordinator. The same went for everyone else but some people had their suspicions about Kira being a coordinator.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" Tolle shrugged and then looked at Kira with a serious look on his face like he was going to ask her something and then seemed to decide against it as they walked to the Morgenroete factory. When they got there they saw someone sitting in a chair. They didn't recognize him and when they asked who it was the only answer they got was that he was a guest.

They were waiting for the professor for about ten minutes when Tolle seemed to decide something and looked right at Kira.

"Kira this may sound rude but are you a coor…" Anything else he may have said was cut of by the sound of an explosion.

They all headed to the window and saw utter chaos. There were fires and dead workers all over the place. They could also see what looked like Zaft soldiers running into the factory.

Kira saw the 'guest' run out the door that DIDN'T lead to an emergency shelter and went after him telling the others to go on a head of her despite their protests. When she caught up to him she was surprised when his hat fell off to reveal that he was a she.

"You're a girl?" She knew it sounded stupid but she was just surprised that the person that she thought was a boy looked so well girly.

"Yeah well so are you. Look you have to go back I have to confirm something." As she said this she glared at Kira.

"I can't it's sealed off but there should be a shelter this way." When Kira finished she grabbed the other girls hand and pulled her along despite her protests. They rounded a corner and saw five mobile suits lined up together.

"I knew it father you betrayed us all."

To be continued… 

**(That's chapter one. Number two will be up between now and Saturday and just so you know I'll be updating this story vary often. I'm open for idea's and I would like permission from ****SlvrSoleAlchmst1**** to use A Soldier's Christmas in this only revised and permission from lilplayer to use a chapter or two of Female Kira revised to fit the story. That's all I can think of right now but if I want your permission to use parts of your story I will ask but I would also like for people to give me suggestions for what I should do. Remember this is an original that is made from my favorites along with some of the stories I've already made. You can also feel free to review and give me permission to use some things from your stories before I ask as well for that would be very much appreciated. Please review and see you soon.)**


	2. The Strikes first fight

**Kira's A Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

**(Hey everyone I'm back and with a new chapter and like I promised it didn't take that much time. Well I'm going to start where I left off when they see the Gundams for the first time.)**

CHAPTER TWO: The Strikes first fight 

"I knew it father you betrayed us all." When Kira heard the girl say this she didn't know what to say herself so she just did what her brain told her to. She grabbed the girl again and pulled her to the nearest and probably only shelter around.

"Hey open up." Kira called into the speaker but got a reply that she knew she would probably get seeing as how the attack started a little while ago.

'_I'm sorry but we're already at the maximum limit.'_

"Look I've seen these things design before and I know they can hold more then the limit says so open up there's only two of us."

'_Two there's no way we could hold two. Maybe one but not two.'_

"Fine then just take one more it's only a girl." Behind her Kira could hear the girl talking about how she's a girl too, but she ignored it and waited for a reply. She got one by the door opening and before she could protest Kira pushed the girl in the door and then closed it.

She started to head back the other way hoping to find another shelter. She got back to wear she saw the mobile suits earlier and found that three of them were gone. She saw a man in a flight suit coming up ready to shoot at a woman on one of the two remaining Gundams.

"WHACH OUT." When she yelled this to the woman, she brought her gun up and shot the man who was about to shoot her. The woman told Kira to get down there because there was no way that she would be able to get to another shelter in time. Kira knew the woman was right so she jumped over the railing and landed effortlessly next to her. She ignored the woman gaping at her for someone began shooting at them and the woman was hit in the shoulder.

Kira turned around when she noticed that the shooting had stopped and saw that the man was fiddling with his gun trying to get the jammed bullet out. He gave up with the gun and pulled out a menacing looking knife and headed toward the two with the intention of killing.

Kira got into a fighting stance, still kneeling, that would allow her to spring into action if needed. The man stopped though and both of there expressions went from hostile to surprise. The man was none other then Athrun Zala and the.

Athrun was in a similar spot for he recognized the girl as Kira Yamato. He hadn't seen her since he was thirteen when he gave her Tori and could not believe that she was defending an Earth Alliance soldier.

The woman saw her chance and shot at Athrun while he was distracted but luckily he saw this coming and jumped away and into the cockpit of the Aegis before taking off. The woman then pushed Kira into the cockpit of the Strike.

She stumbled badly as she tried to fight off a GINN. After about five minute Kira finally had enough of just sitting and watching so she jumped up and took over the controls.

"Let me try." After a brief argument the woman gave up and explained that the OS was incomplete and without the attachments for the Strike the only weapons they had were two daggers that come out of each leg. Kira rewrote the OS in record time and took out the GINN. During the struggle the woman was knocked out and Kira saw his friends had not made it to shelters before they closed. _How did this happen?_

**To be continued…**

**(That's chapter one. Number two will be up between now and Saturday and just so you know I'll be updating this story vary often. I'm open for idea's and I would like permission from ****SlvrSoleAlchmst1**** to use A Soldier's Christmas in this only revised and permission from lilplayer to use a chapter or two of Female Kira revised to fit the story. That's all I can think of right now but if I want your permission to use parts of your story I will ask but I would also like for people to give me suggestions for what I should do. Remember this is an original that is made from my favorites along with some of the stories I've already made. You can also feel free to review and give me permission to use some things from your stories before I ask as well for that would be very much appreciated. Please review and see you soon.)**


	3. A Coordinator?

**Kira's A Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

CHAPTER 3: A Coordinator?

When the woman came too she didn't know what happened at first but then it hit her like a ton of bricks. _No it can't be how could they do this we worked so hard please tell me it didn't happen. _But it did happen, the Zaft had stolen four of the five G-weapons and they won't stop attacking them until they get the fifth.

She looked around and saw four teenagers hovering over her none of them were that girl who had piloted the Strike. She slowly sat up and saw that it was three boys and a girl and they had taken care of her wounds.

The girl had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, while there was one boy with wavy brown hair and blue eyes, a boy with blonde hair and orange eyes, and a boy with black hair and eyes.

They all appeared to be no older then 16 but she knew that if they had seen what she thought they saw then she wouldn't be able to let them go, plus all of the emergency shelters were closed by now.

"Who… what happened?" She wanted to ask who they were but right now what was more important was figuring out what they had seen and what had happened after she got knocked out.

"Oh well you see after you got knocked out Kira, the girl who piloted that mobile suit, brought you here and treated your wounds. I'm Miriallia by the way." Replied the girl.

"I'm Tolle." This time it was the boy with wavy brown hair followed by the blonde and then the boy with black hair.

"I'm Sai."

"And I'm Kuzzey."

"Where's the other one, Kira I believe." As if summoned Kira appeared behind Kuzzey carrying what looked like bandages.

When Kira appeared Murrue pulled out a gun and pointed it at the five of them. "You have all seen top military secrets and I cannot allow you to leave here. I won't kill you for you are civilians but you must come and stay with me until my hire ups decide other wise." The five looked a little shocked and angry but they nodded their heads. "Now I need you four," She said this pointing to Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle, and Miriallia, "To get the Striker parts and I need you," pointing to Kira, "To attach them when they get back.

"When the four got back Kira got to work on her assignment and was just finishing up when they heard and felt an explosion. What the saw scared all of them. Here they are with only one mobile suit and no proper pilot and they have this. They knew that they would have to fight it but even with Kira piloting her lack of training could prove fatal for all of them. They were staring strait at a GINN and it was staring back.

Kira jumped into the cockpit and got to work. Like last time she did a quick modification to the OS and prepared to fight the GINN. During the battle a mobile armor appeared along with a battle ship, which Murrue had identified as the Archangel. After the GINN was defeated Kira along with the mobile armor docked on the Archangel where everyone, including his friend, were waiting in the hanger.

When the two got out of their cockpits everyone stared at Kira. They saw a sixteen-year-old girl with long chocolate brown hair and bright violet eyes. They saw a beautiful young girl who was dressed in blue jeans and a black tank. To them the person they just saw piloting like an ace looked like nothing more then a tomboy teenage girl.

Their attention was taken from Kira and placed upon Lt. La Flaga the Hawk of the Endymion when he asked who was in charge and Natarle.

"Actually our captain is dead so that would mean that Lt. Murrue Ramius."

"He's dead oh how could this happen…" Murrue knew she needed to be strong for she was now in charge and wasn't about to let her own personal problems to keep her from doing what she had to do.

"Well then Captain Ramius my team was destroyed so I'd like permission to remain on board."

"Permission granted Lt. La Flaga."

"Great, now who's the kid?"

"Her name is Kira Yamato and I'm not sure how she piloted the Strike but if she hadn't then we wouldn't be hear now."

"Well Kira tell me are you a coordinator?" Everyone but the students from Heliopolis were surprised by the question.

Kira, knowing that it would be impossible for her to hide especially with how she piloted the Strike with no prier training better then the pilots trained for it, didn't hesitate to answer but sounded vary nervous.

"Yes." As soon as she uttered these words everyone who had a gun pointed on at her.

They never got to fire a shot though because Kiras friends got between her and the EA soldiers.

"What do you think your doing? She's a civilian not a soldier for Zaft. Are you willing to shot the vary same civilian that just saved all of your lives? Well if you are then all I can say is that you're just pathetic." Everyone was a little surprised by Tolles words but quickly got over it when Murrue spoke.

"Lower your weapons."

"But cap…"

"No Natarle that young girl saved all of our live she doesn't deserve to be treated like a prisoner." With that said Murrue sent everyone to bed and assigned a couple of rooms to the new residents on the ship.

As everyone left all but a few people had one thought repeating in their heads.

_A coordinator._

**To be continued…**

**(That's chapter three. Number four will be up between now and Sunday and just so you know I'll be updating this story vary often. Sorry if this was to different from what you've seen but because I haven't seen the beginning in forever I'm sort of trying to do this from memory. I'm open for idea's and I would like permission from ****SlvrSoleAlchmst1**** to use A Soldier's Christmas in this only revised and permission from lilplayer to use a chapter or two of Female Kira revised to fit the story. That's all I can think of right now but if I want your permission to use parts of your story I will ask but I would also like for people to give me suggestions for what I should do. Remember this is an original that is made from my favorites along with some of the stories I've already made. You can also feel free to review and give me permission to use some things from your stories before I ask as well for that would be very much appreciated. Please review and see you soon.)**


	4. Complications

**Kira's A Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

CHAPTER 4: Complications

As Kira slept her four friends were discussing this new development. They had all suspected that Kira was a coordinator for a while but none of them ever had any proof of it.

"I've always thought that she was a coordinator so it's not really that surprising especially with how she was piloting that mobile suit like a pro." The other nodded to Tolle in agreement.

It all really did make sense with all the things that Kira could do. She could basically do anything and everything she wanted to and do it without having any trouble while it takes professionals years to get to her level.

"How can she sleep at a time like this I mean isn't she scared at all." Kuzzey being the timid one was expected to say something like this but it wasn't really that cowardly considering the situation they were in.

"Well I can't blame her I mean if I had just done what she did I think I would be asleep before my head hit the pillow." They all nodded in agreement for if you argue with Miri it would mean sudden death for all males within a hundred mile radius.

After about an hour more of talking Kira had woken up and Murrue had come saying that she needed to talk to Kira in private even though everyone knew what the conversation was going to be about.

As they walked Kira just glared at Murrue, which she had expected along with the suspicious look, she was also receiving from the brunet.

"Look you may as well wait to argue with me until after I'm done explaining myself if you're going to look at me like that." Murrue noticed that Kira wasn't saying anything so she took this as a sign to continue. "I need you to continue to pilot the Strike for us if only for a little while. All of the trained pilots are dead and you're the only one who can get the thing to move and…" She was the cut of by Kira's hand.

"Listen I'm a citizen of Aube and I don't want anything to do with your war. Besides why not have the Lt. La Flaga pilot it?" Kira's glare turned icy as she realized that Murrue wasn't going to have Mu pilot the Strike based on the look on her face.

Murrue flinched at the glare but continued to talk. "Lt. La Flaga has informed me that he has no mobile suit experience and would be unable to use the Strike and before you say anything his Zero would be unable to hold of the enemy for long especially if they use the stolen suits and there's the fact that the Zero is too damaged to go into battle right now…" Anything else she may have said was cut of by Mu's voice.

_'Ramius you have to get to the bridge immediately Zaft's attacking and you're the captain.'_

"What I am?"

_'Yes, look I may have __seniority, but I don't know anything about this ship!_'

"I understand. What about your Zero Lieutenant?"

_'It's not ready yet,' _Mu says.

"Then please take control of the CIC. I'll be right there," She frowns and turns back to the five students "You heard him, this ship will be entering battle again. We're badly undermanned, but hopefully we'll be able to get through the battle intact."

"This isn't fair."

"Kira life isn't fair and if you don't pilot the Strike then we're done for." With that Murrue turned and left while Kira made her decision and ran toward the hanger.

**The Control Room**

Captain Ramius enters the bridge just as things are getting interesting; "Report!" she says as she takes the captains chair.

"All systems are online, we're as ready as we're going to get!" Lieutenant La Flaga says from his chair in CIC.

Crewman Tonomura pales as he looks at his screens, "My God, Captain! I'm detecting fourteen GINNs and . . . THE X-303 AEGIS!"

Ramius pales as well when she hears those numbers. _My God! They must really want to kill us! _"They're already sending it against us?"

"It's theirs now!" La Flaga says from CIC. "Are you just going to let them blast us?"

"Of course not!" the Captain says, looking down at the Lieutenant in CIC. "What's the status of the Strike?"

"It's ready to launch and is in good fighting condition but if we don't have a pilot it's useless. All we can do is hope that the kid decides to help." Mu knew that Kira had a good heart just by looking at her but that doesn't change the fact that she is a 16-year-old child.

**With Kira**

Kira was now strapping herself into the Strike and was getting ready for battle. To say she was nervous would be an understatement for she was boarder line petrified.

"This is Kira Yamato and I'm ready to launch in the Strike." She could here everyone on the bridge sigh in relief when she said this.

_'Alright you're cleared for launch.'_ As soon as this was said Kira launched in the Strike and immediately spotted the Aegis, which Athrun was piloting.

_Athrun_. All she could think of was the man who was her best friend and who she had always loved. _Why are you with the Zaft?_

She knew it was possible that she had made a mistake but she quickly dismissed this as the Aegis contacted her and she heard that voice which had matured but was unmistakably Athruns.

_'Kira! Kira Yamato!'_

"Athrun! Athrun Zala!"

_'So it's you. What are you doing with the Earth forces?'_ She could hear the anger in his voice but she didn't care because she was mad a t him just as he was mad at her.

"I'm not. And I should be asking you the same question, you always said that you hated the thought of war so why are you with the Zaft and why did Zaft attack a Heliopolis?"

Athrun was a little taken aback by the harshness of Kiras voice but dismissed it for what she had actually said. _'So your not in the EA?'_

"No!!!"

_'Good. The reason we attacked is because the EA turned it into a target by creating those weapons there.'_

As they talked Kira fought him and every now and then she would take on a GINN and then turn her attention back to Athrun. It went on like this for a little while until one GINN shot one of its long-range weapons that hit a beam that kept the colony together.

Kira watched helplessly as her home fell apart and turned into nothing but a pile of scrap. She let out a cry of anger and hurt when she heard her communicator beeping.

"Yes?"

_'Kira Yamato, are you all right?'_

"Yes."

_'Can you get back to the ship?' _

"Yes."

_'Ok see you soon."_

"Ok."

With that Kira started to head back but not before she noticed a life pod with busted engines.

**To be continued… **

**(That's chapter four. Number five will be up between now and Wednesday. Sorry for taking so long but my stupid computer wasn't working right and then for some reason the website wouldn't let me submit any documents. You've been asking for a longer chapter and this worth four pages on Microsoft so I guess this counts. In my next chapter Flay will be entering but don't worry in this fic Kira isn't the kind of person to take her crap and she will pay. So all you Flay fans this story probably isn't for you because the only time I'm going to really show Flay is when I'm having Kira make a fool of her. Ok I'll be back soon ad please review.)**


	5. Feelings of Betrayal

**Kira's A Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

CHAPTER 5: Feelings of Betrayal

On the bridge of the Archangel everyone was discussing the battle and a plan to get to Earth Alliance territory without being shot down.

"How about we send out some decoys that are going in three different directions. One to Earth, one to the lunar base and one to Artimus." Mu had come up with a good plan but no was curtain that it would work and they also knew that going to Artimus is risky.

"That's a good idea but will it work?" This is the question that the captain knew she would get an answer that was just a fancy maybe.

"Possibly, knowing Creuset he won't be fooled but will play it safe and split into groups." With that Murrue seemed satisfied and was going to ask the status report on Kira and the Strike, but didn't need to for it appeared that he was arguing with Natarle about something.

"WHAT! No one approved of this and it is entirely out of the question."

"What seems to be the problem Ensign?" Murrue knew that Kira didn't like any of the accrual crew except maybe Mu and thought that if she were ever going to trust them then she would have to do her a few… favors.

"Apparently Yamato found a life pod drifting and wants to bring it on board."

"And that's a problem because…"

"It's a problem because this is a military ship and we aren't supposed to pick up any stray civilian that happens to come our way, Lt. La Flaga."

"Let him bring it on board."

"But captain…"

"No buts Badgiruel, it's our fault they're out there any way seeing as how we did bring the G-weapons to the home."

"Yes ma'am."

**With Kira in the hanger**

As she got out of the cockpit of the Strike she headed down to where the life pod was and as it opened he saw Flay Allster.

She hated Flay with a passion and would gladly shout this to the world but there was a problem, Flay was Sai's fiancé. Sai was like a brother to her and she knew that he loved Flay dearly so she would never speak of her hate of the girl.

When Flay caught sight of Kira she floated up to her with a look of worry on her face. "Your Kira Sai's friend right?" Kira nodded, "Is this a Zaft ship?" If they hadn't been in space where there's Z-Gravity she would have been floored while laughing seeing as how there was an Earth Alliance symbol was painted on the door behind her.

"No Flay this is an Earth Alliance ship."

"Quit lying to me. There's no way this is an Earth Alliance ship if there are mobile suits."

"Flay, this IS an Earth Alliance ship and those ARE the Earth Alliance mobile suits the GAT-X units. That one's the GAT-X105 Strike which I have agreed to pilot for them, for the time being anyway."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow that's amazing, but how can you pilot that thing you have no military experience?"

"I can pilot it because I'm a coordinator."

"WHAT!!!!!!!" Was heard all through out the ship quickly followed by the sound of a flesh hitting flesh. Now here stands Kira Yamato, as an angry Flay Allster storms out of the room, with a big slap mark on her face.

**Four hours later**

Kira was putting on a blue flight suit when Mu came into the room and they both blushed when they saw that the only thing covering her top half was her bra. **(Well because most of the pilots I've seen are guys I don't think there would be a separate changing room for girls.)** He turned quickly and apologized while she finished and when she did he turned back.

"Sorry again. Well anyway judging by that suit I'm guessing that the last battle wasn't the last one you'll fight for us."

"Yeah well I just want my friends to be safe."

"I know and I understand that once we get to friendly territory your leaving but I want to be able to say thank you for helping us for the time being." Kira looked at him and smiled.

When Mu finished they headed to the hanger where they got ready to launch. When they got out there they saw that all for of the stolen Gundams along with about ten GINNs were attacking. Sticking to the plan they had come up with Mu hid in the shadows while Kira went on the offensive hoping to by Mu enough time so that he could sneak up on the Zaft ship.

Kira immediately went for the GINNs first and took them out one by one. After about ten minutes only two GINNs were battle ready and they had been ordered back so now it was gust Kira and the other Gundams duking it out.

Kira knew that if Mu didn't hurry then he would be in a lot of trouble for he was one Gundam fighting off four. She saw that she was running out of and started to get worried. "Come on damn it I don't have much power left."

'_Kira why don't you just come back with us, I don't want to fight you.'_

"Athrun…"

'_Please Kira I can talk to them and make them understand that you were forced to do this. I know you don't want to fight.'_

"Athrun I can't. I have to protect the Archangel don't you understand I have friends on that ship, _civilians_ are on that ship and I can't let them get hurt."

'_Very well then I will fight you for it is my duty. I'm sorry.'_

_I'm sorry Athrun but I have to protect them, no matter how I feel for you._

The battle continued for another ten minute when Kira received a message from Mu telling her that the mission had been a success and that she had to return to the ship. Just as she was about to she ran out of power and then started to panic as the Aegis latched onto the Strike.

"Athrun what are you doing?"

'_I'm taking you back to the Gamou.'_

"Don't you even think about it I'm not going to a Zaft ship I…"

'Don't be so naïve Kira, if you don't come back with me then I'll have to shoot you down_ myself.'_

Kira was slightly taken aback by his words and could only say one word herself. "Athrun…"

'_I already lost my mother in the Bloody Valentine I don't want to lose you to.' _

Just as Kira was about to reply when the Strike was released do to Mu attacking and Athrun not being able to hold on. Mu's face then appeared on the screen.

'_Hey kid get back to the Archangel they're sending out the launcher parts so you have to intercept them.'_

Kira looked back at the Aegis for a minute then turned back to Mu. "Ok."

As the launcher parts were attaching the Duel attacked and it looked as if Kira had been lost, then the Strike appeared undamaged and shot back taking of the Duel's arm and just as this happened the four Zaft elites received the order to return to the ship.

_Why Athrun? Why do we have to fight like this?' _"AAAHHH this never should have happened everything is just so stupid." She screamed this as she cried and slammed her fist into the keyboard. She felt as though the one person that she trusted more then anything had betrayed her and in a way Athrun had.

**To be continued…**

**(That's chapter five. Number six will be up soon. You've been asking for a longer chapters and this worth four pages on Microsoft so I guess this counts. Oh and I'll be wont be updating as fast as I have anymore because I'm going to try and make each new chapter 1000 words a piece and there's going to be more detail. Ok I'll be back soon so please review.)**


	6. Trouble in Artimus

**Kira's A Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

CHAPTER 6: Trouble in Artimus

When they docked in Artimus everyone but Murrue, Mu, and Natarle had to remain on the ship. While those three were talking with Admiral Gerard Garcia, mechanics from Artimus were looking over the Strike and informed the Admiral that the strike had a lock on it.

When Garcia heard this news he went to meet the rest of the crew and find out who was the pilot of the Strike and get him to remove the lock. **(In the military people often assume that ace pilots are guys so I'm having the jerk Garcia be a sexist while he just uses Miri to get Kira to show herself even though he doesn't it's a girl.)**

When they got to the mess hall he got right down to the point. "Alright which one of you is the pilot of the Strike?"

When Kira tried to stand up Murdoch stopped her and turned to Garcia. "What are you talking about Lt. La Flaga was piloting it."

"Don't lie to me. I saw the recordings of your battle and the Lt.'s Zero was part of at least one of them. You know, seeing as how the captain of this ship is a woman then just maybe the pilot of the Strike is as well." As he said this he grabbed Miri by the wrist and pulled her up hard.

"You want to know who was piloting the Strike it was me so let her go." Kira said this as she stood up. Kira knew that she was going to regret this later but she didn't care she just wanted to help her friend who was like a sister to her.

"I said don't lie to me. The Gat-X units weren't designed for a bratty teenage girl like you." Garcia started to walk toward Kira and raised his hand ready to smack her when she caught his arm half way and knocked him to the ground.

"Why did you try to hit me? I have done nothing to deserve it and the fact that I am the Strike pilot is the truth and just because I'm young and a girl doesn't mean I don't know how to pilot a mobile suit." By the time she finished the guards that had come with Garcia had raised their guns to her and then Flay had to speak up making everything worse.

"Hey she is the pilot of the Strike and if you don't believe me then perhaps you will if I were to tell you that she is also in fact a coordinator."

When Garcia heard Flays little announcement he ordered for Kira to be taken to the hanger to remove the lock and to have Miri taken with her in order to keep her under control.

When they got to the hanger Kira got into the cockpit and started to type when they heard and felt an explosion.

Seeing that everyone was distracted Kira grabbed a hold of Miri, pulled her into the cockpit and took of. When she got out into the open Kira saw the Blitz not to far away and when it spotted her it attacked.

They exchanged blows for about a minute before they were both called back to their respective ships.

_That was strange it was almost as if the person piloting the Blitz was holding back like Athrun would. Maybe Athrun told him or her about me._ Little did Kira know she was dead wrong.

**To be continued…**

**(That's chapter six. Number seven will be up soon. You've been asking for longer chapters and sorry this one was short but I didn't really like the Artimus thing and was tempted to skip it but after about two days I remembered that I promised to have everything so I added this. Oh and like I said last time I won't be updating as fast as I have anymore because I'm going to try and make each new chapter 1000 words a piece and there's going to be more detail, which I didn't do for this one but I have been busy so I didn't have much time to make a new chapter. I left a little cliffy seeing as how I didn't tell you what the connection between the two them was and before you ask there is one. This is one thing I'm changing and it may just affect what happens to Nicol. Ok I'll be back soon so please review.)**


	7. The Result Of The Bloody Valentine

**Kira's A Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

CHAPTER 7: The Result Of The Bloody Valentine

After the Archangel was a good distance away from where Artimus used to be everyone let out a sigh of relief. This didn't last though for everyone on the bridge soon realized that they hadn't been able to restock on the basic necessities they would require in order to make it to the lunar headquarters or even Earth.

"Any ideas captain?" Asked an indifferent looking Natarle.

"I don't know but I'll think of something."

"I have an idea, but it depends on where we are and what are course is. Show me a map of our location to our destination." No one on the bridge knew what Mu was thinking but they all trusted him so they followed his orders.

"The course we're taking should take us right past the Debris Belt and then we'll change direction slightly so we'll be on course for the Lunar HQ."

"Change course and head strait for the Debris Belt." It wasn't a request it was an order and this made the crew look at Mu as if he had grown a second head and sprouted a tail.

"Are you crazy if we go into the Debris Belt _we'll_ become part of it."

"I know it's risky but it's the only shot we have. Lets face it we're low on food, water, and other basic necessities. If we manage to get some supplies from some broken down, but not completely destroyed ships, then we can at least have a fighting chance."

"He's right change course so we head straight to the Debris Belt."

"Captain are you…"

"I'm sure Natarle, Mu is right this is our best chance at survival. Neumann call Kira to the bridge please."

"Sure thing."

While the crew on the bridge had been discussing their next move Kira had been in her room changing into a uniform.

"Urg. I don't mind wearing skirts but why does it have to be so darn short." She said this as she tries invainly to make the skirt longer. It was just as she was exiting her temporary quarters when she heard the intercom asking for her presence on the bridge.

By the time she got to the bridge she had a big head ach from trying to keep the skirt from riding up with little success. As she entered the bridge she didn't even bother to hide her annoyance as she held the back of the skirt to her _pink_, her most hated color, Earth Alliance uniform, which intern made the bridge crew struggle to keep in their laughter, Mu wasn't even trying for he was already rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's (giggle) the matter (snicker) kid? (bursts out laughing)" Asked Mu as he tried hard to contain his amusement. **(Really he tried but he failed miserably.)**

"You want to know what's the matter, well let's see where should I start? Oh I know, well first the uniform is PINK I hate pink, second the skirt is way to short, and not only that but…" Kira's rant was cut short by the captain holding up her hand to silence the younger girl.

"If you want we can get you a male uniform, but right now that'll have to wait. We're heading to the Debris Belt hoping to find some supplies that will hopefully get us through the trip to the Lunar HQ. I thinking that you and Mu could cover the shuttles we'll be sending out to search for anything we need."

"I don't like taking from the dead, but I suppose we have no choice so I'll do what ever I can to help. Oh and when can I get a uniform that's _not_ pink and actually covers my butt?"

"Right now, you can get your new uniform before we enter the Debris Belt. Because you're so tall you should have no problem fitting into the male uniform. Oh and I almost forgot, it's blue just like your friends uniforms."

"Ok well I'll go and get that then I'll get suited up."

They didn't arrive at the Debris Belt until an hour later. Kira had happily gotten her new uniform and was now, along with Mu, escorting the small pods, with members of the crew and her friends, through the Debris Belt looking for an area that may have the supplies they so desperately needed.

They had been searching for about ten minutes before they came across a sight that none of them ever wished to see. There not ten feet from them were the remains of Julius (sp?) Seven, the PLANT destroyed in the Bloody Valentine barely a year ago.

They could see the remains of the PLANT, but that's not what disturbed them the most. What is was enough to bring nearly everyone who saw the sight to tears. They saw remains of several bodies undoubtedly the bodies of those who once lived on the PLANT.

It was barely five minutes after everyone returned to the Archangel to plan on their next move when Kiras reluctant and angry voice was heard trough out the whole ship.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS. THIS IS JUST WRONG WE CAN'T…" Kiras stopped as she saw the solemn look on Mu and Murrues faces. She knew that they didn't like this either and didn't want anything to do with something like this.

"Kira I don't want to do this either, but this is the only water supply we've found and we only plan on taking what we need." Murrue had a sad look in her eye that made everyone realize just how much she didn't want to do this.

"It's still not right…" Kira looked up when she felt a strong yet reassuring hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Mus sad eyes.

"There are a lot of things that aren't right in the world and what you saw out there is one of them. None of us want to do this but we have to in order to survive and as much as I hate to say this, but the dead don't exactly need water."

"I know, but I… it's still wrong, but I understand."

"You're a good kid Kira and don't ever change, it's people that like you that make life worth living, with your innocence."

"Thank you Mu." Kira blushed at the compliment. She noticed that she had developed a small crush on the ace pilot, but it was only that, a crush. She knew she was in love with one man and one man only, this man she was curtain would never return her feelings was on the opposite side, but fighting for similar reasons, protecting those he cared for. This man was someone that the first time she had actually seen his face in person for the first time in three years was when he almost killed her a few weeks ago on Heliopolise, unintentionally though. This man was Athrun Zala, her childhood best friend turned enemy.

"No problem now lets get this over with."

They were back out in the vastness of space not to long after the conversation ended although no one was in a hurry to do what they had to do. They had enlisted the help of the rescued civilians in order to make origami lotus flowers in honor of those who lost their lives in the Bloody Valentine.

After they had collected all the dehydrated food and frozen water they would need they spread the flowers over the remains of the PLANT. "Let those who died rest in peace and pray that such a tragedy will never happen again." Miri spoke these words softly as she dropped the flowers onto the PLANT.

Kira was close by watching them when she noticed a life pod floating around the remains. "What's that doing here?" As she asked herself this she saw a GINN come up behind the life pod. It was a reconnaissance type so instead of shooting it she hid hoping it would leave, but just to be careful she took aim and waited. "Come on just go away don't see me."

When the GINN started to leave she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding a moment to soon. One of the pods that the crew occupied came between the GINN and Kiras hiding place. When the GINN took aim on the pod Kira cursed violently then opened fire first destroying the its blaster then destroying the GINN entirely.

Kira heard her friends thanking her over the communication link she had with the pods and she heard Mu calling her asking what happened. She turned off her communicator cutting every one off.

"Damn it. Why did this have to happen I didn't want to hurt him or anyone else?" Kira had been putting on a tough face for everyone but some how her destroying that GINN caused the dam to break and she started to cry. She was about to head back to the Archangel when she remembered the life pod and went to retrieve it.

**To be continued…**

**(That's chapter seven. Number eight will be up soon. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I had to do a major project for a big grade. The project was to right a reasonable length story with at least two pages in two weeks. I nearly laughed when the teacher assigned it. I got done early but I couldn't print it so I spent the last two days modifying it and before you ask it is a fanfiction based story so I will be posting it, but not until after I finish this or until I get 15 reviews dealing with it. A short summary is that two months after the war ends Kira is miserable and wants a way out. He gets one by being transported to another dimension where he meets Edward Elric and Daisuke Niwa. He tries to get home at first but soon he starts not wanting to go back. It's about worth thirteen pages for Microsoft and has about five thousand words so when I post it know one can complain about it being short. Ok next chapter the pink princess Lacus Clyne makes her first appearance. I'll be back soon so please review.)**


	8. The Pink Princess

**Kira's A Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

CHAPTER 8: The Pink Princess

When Kira docked with the life pod the mechanics started to examine it. Mu, Natarel, and Murrue soon came down with the rest of the bridge crew, including Kira's friends.

Kira stood beside the three older soldiers while waiting for the mechanics to open the hatch on the life pod. "You certainly have a knack for finding things that other people have left behind." Kira heard Natarel say this beside her, but she ignored it as a couple of the other soldiers raised their guns at the life pod and Murdoch opened it.

To everyone's amazement a pink little ball shaped robot came out saying Haro over and over. "Thank you for your assistance." When they heard this they turned their attention away from the little robot and onto a beautiful pink haired young woman who was almost as pretty as Kira. **(I want Kira to be prettier because in the book they make Lacus and Flay look a lot a like and even though Lacus is prettier I don't want my Kira to be any less pretty then someone who looks like Flay. Don't get me wrong I like the pink princess, but to me she wears to much pink and looks too much like Flay.)**

The girl floated up to Kira and didn't seem to be able to get down so Kira grabbed her hand and pulled her down. "Thank you." When the girl saw the insignia on Kira's blue uniform jacket she gasped. "Oh my this isn't a Zaft ship, is it?"

"Um no." Kira thought that the girl looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Excuse me, but I am the captain of this ship Murrue Ramius and I have some questions for you." The two girls turned to see Mu grinning, Murrue smiling friendlily, and Natarel glaring.

"Yes of course." The girl smiled politely and started to follow Murrue.

"Hey Kid because you're an ace pilot you have authority to come as well even though you don't have seniority."

"Oh ok, thanks Mu."

When they got to Murrue's quarters she sat behind the desk while the other four sat in the few chairs in the room.

"Well to start could you tell us your name?"

"Oh yes of course. My name is Lacus Clyne." When she said this everyone in the room stared at her.

"Clyne as in the daughter of PLANTs Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne, the pink princess." Mu said this after he regained his composure.

"Yes Siegel Clyne is indeed my father."

"Captain…"

"I know what you're going to say Natarel and I will not allow it. She is a rescued civilian not a prisoner so she will be treated as a guest not a POW. Miss Clyne can you tell us why you were in the Debris Belt?"

"Well as you know it has been nearly a year since the Bloody Valentine so I came in order to perform a memorial service for all those who died during that tragedy…" Three of the for soldiers present smiled at her when she said this. "…While on the way there we were hailed by an EA ship much like your own. They requested a search and I did not want to start a problem so I allowed them aboard thinking no harm would come of it. When we told them why we were there they got angry and started to say we were Zaft soldiers and the next thing I know I'm being shoved into a life pod then picked up by you. I truly hope that everyone has calmed down and no one is hurt." Everyone in the room looked a little sad after the story knowing that her ship had most likely been destroyed. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No that's all I need for now, Kira can you please escort Miss Clyne to her quarters."

"Yes ma'am."

After a couple of hours word had spread of the pink princesses presence on the Archangel. Flay was looking very nervous and would look behind herself every now and then. It wasn't until Flay had been asked to take Lacus her meal that everyone found out why.

"No way I'm not going anywhere near her." Flay yelled angrily at Sai who looked at her confused.

"Why not."

"Because she's a coordinator and there's no telling what she could do to me with her reflexes."

"Flay I doubt she'll do anything to you don't seem to have that problem with Kira and she's a…" Sai stopped as Lacus walked in the room and smiled at them. "Um… what are you doing out of your room?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I was starting to feel hungry and the door was open and I decided to try and find the cafeteria. Is that ok?"

"I guess but you really shouldn't wonder around alone. People may start to think you're a spy or something."

"Oh ok." She then saw Flay smiled and held out her hand. "Hello there my name is Lacus Clyne who are you."

Flay looked at her hand as if it was poison and smacked it away. "Who do you think your fooling?"

"What do you mean?" Lacus looked at Flay with innocent curiosity.

"I don't what any of you filthy coordinators being friendly with me." When they heard a gasp they all turned to see Kira standing in the door way and instantly everyone froze, even those who hadn't been in the conversation had heard what Flay had said and knew that it had hit Kira hard.

Kira went from looking shocked and sad to angry with tears rolling down her face causing everyone to wince at the sight of their angry protector. Kira then walked straight up to Flay and smacked her so hard that she fell over. **(I know that in the series Kira took the insult quietly, but I want to give my Kira some back bone and there's NO way I'm gonna let Flay get away with saying that about coordinators especially sweet and innocent Kira.)**

"How dare you, Flay. In case you've forgotten I protect this ship and this is the **first** time I've raised a finger to anyone on board and I just so happen to be a coordinator. Maybe you should think before you speak because if you say the wrong thing it could cause you a lot of problems. Come on Lacus lets get you back to your room." With that Kira stormed of leaving everyone in shock that innocent little Kira had done that although none of them could blame her.

After a little while everything slowly went back to normal except now everyone would occasionally glare at Flay. Lacus had helped calm down Kira and they had talked like they had known each other all their lives. The Archangel made contact with the eighth fleet, which Flays father was a part of. Everything was fine until the alarm went off and everyone went to level one-battle stations.

The captain of the ship that Flays father was on was quite foolish and had ordered the Archangel to remain out of the battle, which is an order they ignored.

All to soon a battle had broken out again. Even with the Strike they were losing badly and they knew it. Before the battle had begun Flay had begged Kira to protect her father and even though Kira didn't like Flay she promised to protect her father, big mistake. After ten minute of constantly asking her to surrender Athrun moved away from the Strike and then attacked the Montgomery (sp?) destroying it.

On the Archangel Flay, who had just tried to use Lacus as a hostage, became hysteric.

Natarel then took the headset from Kuzzey and broadcasted a message to everyone in the area. "Attention all Zaft ships, a few hours ago we found a life pod floating in the Debris Belt. Inside was none other then Lacus Clyne, Chairman Siegel Clynes daughter. If you do not with draw immediately we cannot guaranty her safety.

While in her mobile suit Kira gasped when she heard this and turned her attention back to the battle when Athrun asked her a question that she was unable to answer.

'_Tell me how can you side with those who would use a rescued civilian as a hostage Kira?'_

"Athrun…" Was all she could say for she was very confused by Natarels actions.

'_I will rescue her mark my words Kira.' _ With that they both returned to their respective ships. One angry and determined the other sad and confused.

**To be continued…**

**(That's chapter eight. Number nine will be up soon. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I was reading a story called Brothers in Arms by Solid Shark. I got so caught up in it that I read I've been reading it for the past couple days and I guess I forgot to update earlier. I haven't gotten any reviews on that story I wrote for a project in school and if I don't get those reviews you probably won't see the new story for a couple months for it will take me a while to get this story finished. Ok next chapter Kira and Athrun meet face to face and I may just reveal the connection between Kira and Nicol. I'll be back soon so please review. Oh and before I forget MARRY CHRISTMAS OR WHAT EVER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE. Though seriously everyone have a happy holiday.)**


	9. Christmas for a soldier

**Kira's A Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

CHAPTER 9: Christmas for a soldier

"_Kira you come with us to." Athrun shouted this to his childhood friend Kira Yamato as they both hovered in space in their respective mobile suits._

"_Athrun I…" Kira considered doing just that but stopped as she remembered all of the people on the Archangel and her promise to protect them. "Athrun I'm sorry, but there are people on that ship that I feel obligated to protect. MY FRIENDS ARE ON THAT SHIP." Kira shouted the last part and raised her beam rifle at the Aegis._

"_In that case, Kira, the next time we meat I won't hold anything back."_

"_The same goes for me." With that the both of them returned to their respective ships._

**Ten Months later**

Kira thought about that incident that happened ten months ago when she and Athrun declared that neither would hold back anymore. She thought of this as Athrun and the other stolen G-weapons attacked them on Christmas Eve.

She knew that a soldier had to be ready to fight at any time but she thought of this as just plain wrong. It was CHRISTMAS Eve for crying out loud and Zaft thought that now was a good time to attack. She was angry and it wasn't too hard for the Zaft boys to figure that out.

Kira fought hard and long against the four and tried and failed to save what was left of the eighth fleet. The Archangel had been blown off course as they entered the atmosphere with the four stolen G-weapons write behind them.

They wound up crashing in the middle of the Antarctic and the Aegis, the Duel, the Blitz, and the Buster all landed twenty feet away from the ship, all out of power. Even though this was the case no one from the Archangel dared to go anywhere near the G-weapons to capture the units and their pilots for fear of freezing to death as soon as they stepped of the ship.

Inside of the Aegis's cockpit Athrun rubbed his hands together in a vain attempt to warm them up a little. He heard his communicator beep and turned it on and saw Nicol's face pop up on the screen.

'_Hey Athrun how you doing over their?'_

"Cold." Athrun replied dryly.

'_I thought you would be considering I got the same one word answer from the other guys and _I _told them the same thing when they asked me.'_

Athrun smiled at his friend and then heard his communicator beep again signaling that someone else was trying to contact him. When he opened up the channel his eyes widened when he saw a bunch of EA soldiers that included Kira on the other side of the video link.

"And what exactly do you want? I hope you don't expect us to surrender to you." Athrun looked at them suspiciously then saw Kira smile and shake her head as if saying, "That's not it, but good guess."

'_No we weren't. You see the pilot of the Strike, Kira Yamato, has convinced us to allow you and your comrades to come aboard the Archangel, at least until a Zaft ship comes into the area, in the spirit of Christmas.'_

"Are you serious?" Athrun asked a little suspiciously then remembered what they said about _Kira_ suggesting this and smiled a little.

'_Yes we are and we'll give you five minutes to discuss this with your comrades then give us your answer.'_

"Alright. Hey guys did you hear that?"

'_Yeah, we did but how can we trust them? And they said the Strikes pilot invited us, this seems a little weird.' _Dearka said this looking a little suspicious of Kira's motives.

'_I think that… this offer is genuine. I mean it's too obvious to be a trap.'_ Nicol said this after he heard what Dearka said. He knew the offer was genuine for he knew who Kira Yamato was and he was pretty sure Athrun did to.

'_How can you trust them Nicol? I'll admit that it _probably _isn't a trap but we should still be cautious about this one.'_ Yzak was unsure as what to do but was willing to except the offer as long as he and his teammates stayed on guard.

"Then I guess I'll except the offer." Athrun switched frequencies so he was on the line with the Archangel again. "My comrades and I have decided to except your offer but be aware that if this is a trick we are fully capable and willing to defend ourselves."

'_That's understandable. Ms. Yamato will meat you in the hanger and direct you to her room where you will be staying and if you need anything and she'll get it for you.'_

Athrun nodded and had a very small smile on his lips thinking about getting to see Kira in person again.

When the four boys entered the ships hanger as Athrun had expected a young girl in blue with chocolate brown hair and beautiful violet eyes greeted them. "Hello my name is Kira Yamato and I'm the pilot of the Gundam Strike." With that simple statement Yzak and Dearka's mouths dropped.

"You-you're the pilot of the Strike but your no older then us." Yzak was surprised and more then a little embarrassed that he had been beaten by a girl that was the same age as him many times over.

"Yes, and I know you're surprised by my appearance and to be honest I'm a little surprised to see how young you all are. Well how about we head to my quarters and you can introduce yourselves." With that she headed out of the hanger with the Zaft boys right behind her. When she had seen Nicol in the hanger she was very surprised but hid it as she talked to them.

When the got to her room she opened the door and they all took a seat on one of the two beds in the room; Nicol, Kira, and Athrun on one and Dearka and Yzak on the other.

"So what are all of your names?" When she asked Nicol and Athrun frowned thinking they would have to act like they didn't know Kira, but Nicol wouldn't do that.

"I'm Dearka Elthman."

"I'm Yzak Joule."

"I'm Athrun Zala."

"And you already know that my name is Nicol Amalfi." When Nicol said this everyone stared at him in shock and Kira looked a little nervous.

"What do you mean she already knows your name Nicol?" Athrun asked truly not knowing for he did not know of the connection between his best friend and the woman of his dreams.

"He… a… well…" Kira stumbled trying to come up with a way to keep the other boys from finding out the truth.

"You know Kira that they'll find out eventually, so why not tell them now."

(Sigh)"Ok."

"Well you see Kira and I are cousins and unlike her I knew who was piloting the opposing mobile suit because I had seen her being shoved into the cockpit of the Strike back on Heliopolise."

"Wait a minute, you knew that she was piloting the Strike and your related to her. WHY DID'T YOU TELL US BEFORE." Yzak was confused and when he was confused he got angry.

"I never told you because there was no need to and because I knew you would react like this. Oh and Athrun how do you and Kira know each other?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT" Kira and Athrun both shouted this simultaneously and when they did Dearka and Yzak's mouths dropped again.

"Well from the way you two act around each other and the fact that Athrun has a picture of you on his night stand it was easy to figure out." As they listened Yzak and Dearka were speechless. They had never suspected anything like this to happen, **_ever_**.

When Kira and Athrun saw the looks they were getting from the other three occupants in the room they sighed and told their story from when they met to the time they saw each other on Heliopolise. The others listened intently as the two pilots spoke and when they finished the three boys decided to go to sleep while Kira and Athrun talked.

"So how have you been doing, Kira?"

"Ok I guess but it has been a little lonely these passed three years without you."

"Really, so you've missed me just like I missed you."

"Yes. Oh and by the way how did you and Lacus get engaged anyway?" Kira felt a twinge of jealousy as she said this.

"Well you see Lacus and I aren't really in love, we're more like sibling, but our fathers set up this engagement. It wasn't until a couple days ago that we finally got them to cancel the engagement."

"So your single now?" Kira blushed as she say this and mentally slapped herself for asking such a stupid question.

"Yes." Athrun also got red thinking that maybe just maybe that Kira returned his feelings. "You see Kira another reason I could marry Lacus was because I fell in love with an even more beautiful woman a few years ago."

"And who would that be?" Kira looked at Athrun with hope in her eyes praying that he said that it was her.

"You." And with that one word said Athrun leaned foreword and kissed Kira passionately on the lips. The kiss seamed to last for hours but in reality it was really only a couple minutes. When they separated they were both panting heavily.

"I love you too Athrun." And with that the two of them left the room and headed to the bathroom where they wouldn't disturb anybody as they made love. When they finished they returned to the room and slept in each other's arms, neither cared at the moment that after Athrun returned to Zaft they would be enemies again.

**To be continued…**

**(That's chapter nine. Number ten will be up soon. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I was in another state for a week and was a thousand miles away from my computer. I was planning on doing this chapter before I left but was unable to because I only had till New Years till we left and that would have been enough time if my family and I didn't have so much to do during that time. Well Athrun and Kira have had a little confrontation, shared a kiss, and had a little romantic moment in the bathroom. Nicol and Kira are revealed as cousins and the secret of Kira and Athrun knowing each other has gotten out, but good thing for them it was only revealed the Zaft boys. Next time the Archangel makes it to the desert and runs into some problems. I'll update soon, please review.)**


	10. The Desert Tiger

**Kira's A Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

CHAPTER 10: The Desert Tiger

Kira set to work reprogramming the Strikes OS. She was in a very similar position as she was on Heliopolise having to reprogram the OS in the middle of battle. Only this time there was one major difference. After that one night she spent with Athrun two weeks ago she started to feel sick every so often and when she went to see the doctor she found out some shocking news, she was pregnant with Athrun's child.

She couldn't help but think of this child right now knowing that if she failed she may never get to hold her baby. With that she started to type even faster then before and with in a matter of seconds she had adjusted the Strikes OS so that it could move around easily in the atmosphere.

With this new mobility she had know problem taking out the two BuCUEs that were attacking from two sides. When they were gone Kira breathed a sigh of relief and waited in the Strikes cockpit for orders. Down below she could here the conversation and played close attention to what the Desert Dawn was saying.

_'We are the rebel group Desert Dawn and I'm the leader Sahib Ashman, thank you for meeting with us.' _

_'We should be the ones thanking you, I mean you helped us out a great deal back there now I would like to know why.'_ Kira smile she knew that everyone knew that the Desert Dawn had its own agenda she just didn't know who would ask about it but she guessed it was a good thing that Murrue was the one who did.

_'Yes well you see this desert is our home and it may not be much to you but it means a lot to all of us. We are fighting in order to get the Tiger off our land and to us the EA are just as bad as he is but were willing to make a deal with you.' _This made Kira frown knowing what the African man was talking about and apparently so did everyone else but it was Mu who spoke on it.

_'So basically you plan on using us to defeat the Desert Tiger.' _

_'Yes, but if you don't help we'll treat you just like the Tiger, an enemy.' _

_'Well Murrue what do you think, I say we go for it.' _

_'I agree.' _

_'Well if we have come to an agreement then perhaps you'll have him come down from there.' _Sahib said this pointing to the Strike.

_'Of course, Kira could you come down hear.' _As Kira started to open the hatch she saw how shocked the Desert Dawn was that Murrue had used her first name instead of rank and had _requested_ she come down not order.

As she descended to the ground she felt all eyes on her. When she reached the ground she slowly walked toward the group and removed her helmet ignoring the gasps she received from the rebels. That is until she heard a familiar voice yell at her.

"YOU."

Kira turned around to see a girl about her age with shoulder length blonde hair and golden eyes glaring at her. It took her a moment but soon she recognized the girl.

"Your that girl I met on Heliopolise during the raid."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING PILOTING THAT THING?" The girl continued to scream at her but Kira could really blame her after what happened last time they saw each other.

"I really didn't have much of a choice."

"WHAT KIND OF AN EXCUSE IS THAT?" When the girl said this she went to punch Kira but Kira grabbed her hand.

"What do you think your doing?"

"LET GO OF ME." The girl struggled out of Kira's grasp and wound up backhanding her. The argument had left many people puzzled but they had stayed out of it until this point.

"Cagalli, what's going on?" Sahib held Cagalli back trying to keep her from doing any more damage while Murrue and Mu checked out Kira who had fallen over and looked like she was in great pain.

"Kira what's wrong you look like you're hurting and not just from that slap." Murrue was worried about Kira and this again surprised the Desert Dawn for they didn't think that a captain would be so worried about one of her subordinates.

"I'm… fine" Kira panted this out worrying Mu and Murrue more and Mu placed his had to the head of the girl he thought of as a little sister.

"God Kid your burning up." This caused everyone from the Archangel crew to gasp, Cagalli to stop struggling, and for the rest of the Desert Dawn to stair at Kira.

"I'm ok really I went to the Doctor the other day and he said it was very minor." Kira lied and she hated to do so but she couldn't tell them the truth, if she did she would be unable to pilot the Strike and that would put the Archangel in danger.

"Ok but I want you to go inside and get some rest. After that I want you to start getting weekly check-ups like Mu does."

"Ok Murrue. Thank you for your concern." With that Kira went to her room to get a little rest with her mind feeling a little more at ease. _At least the doctor can give me a check-up and tell me how the babies doing without raising suspicion now._

**Two Days Later**

"Are you sure it's ok for me to leave the Ship like this?" Kira asked Natarle as she exited the jeep wearing a black tank top, blue jeans, blue and white shoes, and a black chocker.

"The captain gave her approval and protecting her is an important job." Natarle said this meaning Cagalli.

"Ok." Kira then followed Cagalli around the town of Banadiya for two hours being the pack mule as Cagalli shopped. When they were finished they stopped at a restaurant to grab a bite to eat. "Um, Cagalli what are these?"

"There kebabs, you mean you've never heard of them… well that's what you get for spending so much time in space."

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but notice what you were ordering and thought I should give you some advice on how to eat them." A man wearing cloths that made him look like a tourist walked up behind them.

Cagalli apparently felt offended by the man and yelled at him. "Who do you think you are coming up hear to tell us how to eat our food? I already know how to eat them and I say they taste best with chili sauce." After saying this Cagalli picked up her preferred sauce and poured it on her kebab ignoring the look of outrage the man was giving her.

"Are you crazy the only way to eat a kebab is with yogurt sauce, hear you lady try this." As he said this he picked up a bottle of sauce and tried to hand it to Kira.

"No Kira try this." The two glared at each other and then poured the two sauces on Kira's kebab and as they did Kira just sat there looking confused. Kira tasted the kebab and looked at the two waiting faces and smiled sheepishly.

"Um… I think the combination of the two tastes quite good." In her head she was thinking, _The only reason it tastes good is because I'm pregnant and those weird eating habits people get when they are._

"Well the only reason you had to experiment is because of him," she said pointing a finger at the man." What makes you think you can just walk up to a couple of complete strangers and tell them how to eat their food." I was more of a statement then a question.

"Well I'm…" Before he finished a gunshot was heard and Kira kicked over the table getting food and sauce all over herself.

"Go back to hell were you belong coordinator, for the preservation of our blue and pure world." A crazy sounding voice was heard shouting this and both the man and Kira visibly flinched.

"It's Blue Cosmos, Dacosta help me out hear." The man shouted this and as soon as he did a young man with red hair in a Zaft uniform appeared and started to shoot any and all Blue Cosmos members that came into view.

Kira was using her body as a shield for Cagalli when she saw someone come up behind the strange man and shouted, "Watch out," and picked up a gun she had spotted and through it at the would be attacker and then jumped into the air and kicked him so hard in the face that his neck broke.

When everything calmed down Cagalli ran up to Kira and yelled at her. "What's wrong with you don't you know how to use a gun." Kira just looked confused then something else happened the shocked her.

The young man with red hair that had appeared earlier walked up to the strange man she and Cagalli had met earlier and started to talk to him.

"Sir are you alright."

"I'm fine, remember a couple of Blue Cosmos members are nothing when it comes to me." The red hair man smiled and replied.

"Of course how could I forget no one can match you the Desert Tiger."

"DESERT TIGER? As in Andrew Waltfeld of Zaft?" Cagalli yelled and seemed to be a little frightened at finding out that their new _friend_ was the Desert Tiger while Kira just looked down with a strange emotion on her face.

"Oh I almost forgot about you two. Dacosta can you stay hear and take my place as I tend to these two."

"Yes sir."

"Ok you two follow me."

"And why would we do that? Besides we have to be going." Cagalli had a threatening look on her face but the Tiger just smiled.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" The Tiger had a predatory grin on his face and made a motion with his hand signaling for them to follow. "And besides your friend's covered in sauce from trying to help me so the least I can do is have her cloths cleaned."

"Fine." And with that they followed Andrew into the lion's den or more specifically the tiger's den.

When they got there Kira was led away by a woman named Aisha while Cagalli went with the Tiger to a sitting room where he set out three cups of coffee one for him, one for Cagalli, and one for Kira.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes before Aisha came in with an embarrassed Kira behind her. "Come on you look beautiful." Aisha pulled Kira out from behind her and gave her a little shove so Kira was visible to all in the room.

She was wearing a violet colored halter-top dress that brought out her eyes. The dress was tight at the top making her large breasts stand out **(They were already big but their bigger now that she's pregnant) **especially since it was a V-neck and it was loose at the bottom stopping at her knees showing off her well defined legs and her graceful curves. Her hair was in a high ponytail with the hair in it slightly curled. And to top it off she had violet colored open toed high heals that had ribbons that tied around her ankles.

"I guess I'll leave you to talk." With that Aisha left.

"Wow you look beautiful but there's something out of place. You height and apparent weight don't fit with how your torso is shaped. Your breasts are abnormally large and there is a very small almost impossible to notice bulge in your stomach. These two factors indicate that you're pregnant," Cagalli gasped and looked at Kira who had her head down just nodding, "but what's the EA thinking having a pregnant woman pilot their most advanced mobile weapon and why would they let a coordinator even touch it?"

"You're a…" Kira again just nodded and looked at the Tiger.

"How did you…?"

"How did I know? Well it was a simple deduction after all only a coordinator could have the reflexes you showed you possessed earlier. I also know everyone in town and when someone knew comes along it's pretty obvious and the only knew arrivals have been the EA's knew battle ship and as far as I can tell the only one who could reprogram an OS like that so fast is a coordinator right."

As the Tiger said this he move toward a desk and opened the top droor while Kira grabbed Cagalli's hand and put Cagalli behind her while backing up against a wall.

"Tell me how do you plan on putting an end to this war?" The Tiger asked them as he turned around with a gun in hand pointed directly at them. "By destroying all of your enemies? According to military creed you're supposed to kill you enemy when ever you see her, but sometimes I wonder if there isn't another way." Andy lowered the gun shocking the two girls. "Today I owe you my life so I'll let you go but on the battle field it'll be different." After they left Aisha walked back into the room looking at Andy worriedly.

"Are you sure you should let her go, Andy? I mean she is dangerous."

"That young woman had an honest look in her eye. She seemed so pure and untainted that I couldn't bring myself to harm her."

"Ok but I hope your not endangering yourself by letting her go."

"Ah these are cold times aren't they."

As they ran farther into the desert Cagalli yelled to Kira. "Run faster we have to get out of here."

"I can't help it if I'm a little slow right now, you try running in the sand in this thing. Besides why run he's letting us go isn't he?"

"We don't know if he'll change his mind so we have to get as far away as possible."

"Ok.' When she said that the Archangel came into view and a transport ship flew over it. The Archangel shot it down and just as the transport ship was hit the four stolen G-weapons fell out of it and landed no more then 20 feet from them.

When the cockpits opened and the four pilots saw them all they could say was, "Kira?"

**To be continued… **

** (That's chapter ten. Number eleven will be up soon. I'm making this a combination of the books I have and the episodes I've seen so sorry if there's a few less people and one less battle scene then there should have been in this chapter but that's how it goes in the book I have. Next time Kira's faced with a choice: go with Athrun and become a traitor or remain with the Archangel and try to help Athrun and the others as much as she can while they become prisoners. I'll update soon, please review.)**


	11. Love or Duty, Which Comes First

**Kira's A Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

CHAPTER 11: Love or Duty, Which Comes First

"Kira?" They all said this simultaneously and then looked at what she was wearing. "Are you wearing a dress?"

"Yes, and it wasn't my choice to and you better get out of here before the Archangel…" Just then the Archangel landed and several soldier came out and surrounded the boys.

"Kira!" Kira heard her name being shouted and turned to see Murrue, Mu, and Natarle running toward her. "Where were you when Natarle went to get you and what are you wearing?" You could see the worry on Murrue's face as she asked Kira these questions.

"Blue Cosmos attacked and because I unknowingly saved the Desert Tigers life he took Cagalli and me to his house wear a woman cleaned me up and put me in this dress."

"The Desert Tiger, did he find out who you were?" Mu looked at her with the look an older brother would give a younger sister when he thought she was in trouble.

"Yes but he let us go. Anyway what are you going to do with them?" She said this meaning the four Zaft boys.

"Their now POW's. This isn't like last time Kira, their not guest's their prisoners."

"I guess I was expecting that but…"

"You got to know them last time they were aboard and you grew to become fond of them right?" Mu looked at Kira with sympathy and Kira not wanting to speak the half-truth out loud just nodded. "It's harder to fight someone you know personally especially when your fond of them, but…" Mu paused and looked at the four boys who were being lead on the ship with armed guards behind them. "But when you do become fond of them the best thing to do is to try and forget them. But if it makes you feel better you can go down to the brig and visit them when ever you want to."

"Really?"

"Really, actually you can go right now if…" Before Mu could finish Kira was gone. "… want to." He finished lamely.

Kira got to the brig and told the guard that even though she was in a dress she could act as the guard while she talked to the boys. When they were alone Kira ran up and grabbed the bars on Athrun's cell.

"Guys I'm so sorry this happened."

"Hey it's not your fault and besides you tried to tell us to leave before the Archangel landed." Athrun smiled at Kira, as did the other boys in a way to reassure her that it wasn't her fault. "So what was the Tiger like?"

"Oh you heard that, well he was very nice and a little strange but he was also very smart."

"I guess that matches what everyone else said about him." Nicol decided to pipe up now wanting to have a nice conversation with his cousin. "So how have you been?"

"Good." Kira looked a little uncomfortable as she shifted from one foot to the other and looked at Athrun nervously.

"What's wrong?" Dearka was a little worried because as far as he knew Kira should feel less tense with Athrun there.

"I need to… ah… tell you guys something but I'm scared to."

"You can tell us anything." Although Yzak had not known Kira as long as Nicol and Athrun he still thought of her as a little sister** (Yzak's 17 and Kira's 16)**.

"I'm… ah… I'm (gulp) pre-pregnant."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"I said I'm pregnant and Athrun you're the father."

"But how you two didn't do anything last time we were hear as far as we know of." Nicol said this as he started to glare at Athrun having gone into protective family member mode.

"That's because you we're all asleep when we left the room." Athrun knew that denying it now was out of the question, not that he would anyway and as he said this a light blush formed on both his and Kira's faces.

"Athrun I'm gonna kill you." Nicol had a dangerous look in his eye, as his glare got icier.

"And we'll help." Both Dearka and Yzak were also glaring at Athrun although their glare wasn't nearly as piercing as Nicol's.

"No you wont, it was as much my choice as it was his and I made that choice with no regrets." The boys all looked at her and smiled which she returned before replacing it with a serious look. "I may be able to help you guys but I wont be able to get your mobile suits back."

"What are you going to do?" Athrun already knew the answer but asked anyway hoping to dissuade Kira.

"Tell the Captain the truth." And before anyone could say anything she ran out of the room and headed toward the bridge. She made a quick detour to her room in order to change into her uniform before she got to the bridge.

Kira took a deep breath then walked through the doors that led to what felt like her doom. When she walked in everyone turned to look at her before going back to what they were doing when Murrue addressed her.

"I see you're back in uniform." Murrue's smile vanished when she saw the serious look on Kira's face. "What's wrong Kira?"

"It's about the captured pilots Nicol Amalfi and Athrun Zala."

"What about them?" Mu saw the look on Kira's face and sighed. "Look I already told you that…"

"That's not it. You see Nicol is my… is my cou-cousin." Kira stumbled through this feeling very nervous and this nervousness increased when everyone stared at her and yelled:

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"

"Nicol is my cousin and Athrun is a close childhood friend of mine that I've known for ten years."

"And why didn't you tell us this before Ensign?" Natarle glared at Kira fiercely as if daring her to back down now. To everyone's surprise when Kira lifted her head t o reply she was crying.

"I didn't tell you because I was scared. I didn't even know that Nicol was a pilot until that time they came aboard two weeks ago, but I've know that Athrun was a pilot the whole time. Nicol and Athrun have always meant so much to me and they were the only people that I could ever truly consider family. Over time though I feel in love with Athrun and now I'm two weeks pregnant with his child." With that Kira ran out of the bridge and when she got to her room she cried herself to sleep.

When Kira left she left the bridge members full of sorrow and regret.

"God what have we done?" As Mu said this all of Kira's friends from Heliopolise started to cry and all of the bridge crew, including Natarle, Murrue, and Mu, held their heads down in shame and tried in vainly to hold back the tears that were welling up in their eyes thinking of what Kira had to have been going through.

**To be continued… **

** (That's chapter eleven. Number twelve will be up soon. I didn't want to make this too sappy but I wanted there to be a lot of emotion involved. Kira has told everyone the truth and now we have to wait and see the consequences of her doing this. Kira has to face everyone when she awakes the next morning; I wonder what she'll do. She has to make a decision, will she stay or will she go who knows but if she goes she'll wind up in the care of Andrew Waltfeld taking Athrun, Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak with her. If she stays she'll find a way to get the boys out but stay behind to protect the Archangel. I want you to review and tell me should she stay or should she go. I'll do whatever the majority says and I'll either post the results at the beginning of the next chapter or keep it a secret until I get to the point of the decision. Well I'll update soon, please review.**


	12. A Choice and A Betrayal

**Kira's A Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

CHAPTER 12: A Choice and A Betrayal

Kira woke up feeling a strong headache. At first she didn't know why then she remembered the events from the night before and sighed. She knew that she would have to face everyone and when she did she had to be ready to face a verbal attack from Natarle.

"I'll get a shower and have my laptop ready if it comes to me having to… I'll worry about that later." Kira proceeded to prep her computer and get cleaned up before she headed to the bridge

When she got there she took a deep breath and counted to ten before walking through the god-forsaken doors. When she entered everyone did a double take not expecting for her to return to the bridge or to leave her room for a couple of days or until called.

"I know you wish to know more and I was hoping that I could just talk to Mu, Murrue, and Natarle about this one."

"Ok Kira lets go to my office where we can get this whole mess sorted out." Murrue led the other three to her room/office. When they got there Murrue took her place behind her desk while the other three each took a seat in one of the few chairs in the room. "Kira I need you to give me the full story."

"Ok you see as I told you Nicol is my cousin so I don't have to go into detail on how I know him. It's how I know Athrun that you want to know. Well you see ten years ago he and I both started to go to the same Lunar prep school and because we shared almost all of our classes together it was impossible for us not to know each other and we became fast friends. We did everything together and spent so much time with each other that people thought we were either siblings or dating. When people would say what a cute couple we were we would just laugh and joke about it later. We spent seven years together and then on our graduation day Athrun was told by his father that they were moving to the PLANTS. As a good-bye gift Athrun gave me Tori and we didn't see each other until three years after parting and when we saw each other we were enemies."

"I see that must have been hard on you two. You've had it rough these past couple months kid and I want to say sorry for putting you through all of this." Mu had a guilty look on his face, which made Kira smile sadly.

"It's not your fault or any of yours. If anyone's to blame for all of my misfortunes it's myself because every time Athrun tried to persuade me to switch sides I turned him down."

"I'm grateful you did Kira but because you have with held this information for sometime and we don't know what kind of information you gave Zaft during your stay you should be court marshaled when we return to headquarters." When she finished Natarle had the other occupants in the room staring at her.

"Lieutenant Badgiruel what are you talking about you know as well as I do that Kira would never do such a thing." Murrue stared at her second in command in shock thinking that Natarle would understand that there were sometimes when you had to go against the book.

"Yes, _I_ know that but the higher-ups don't and when they find out that she's Supreme Councilmen Amalfi's niece they'll court marshal her and then most likely hold her as a hostage." When Natarle said this the other three occupants in the room visibly paled knowing that she was right.

"But we don't have to tell them." Mu was trying everything he could to try and convince Natarle to help Kira on this but it didn't look like it was working.

"If you suggest such a thing again Commander you'll be court marshaled right along side her."

"Lieutenant Badgiruel why are you so intent on telling them who I am? I thought I could trust you and you know what they'll do to my baby once they find out I'm pregnant they'll…" Natarle then cut Kira off and what she said next made them all feel sick **(Well except her. I've never really liked Natarle.)**

"They'll kill **_it_**. You should have thought of that before you slept with the enemy, who's a worthless killing machine."

"ATHRUN IS NOT THE ENEMY. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM AND HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT." To say that Kira was mad was an understatement and to not only have the father of her child insulted like that but to also have her baby called an it was enough to royally piss her off. "AND WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL MY BABY AN IT? IF YOU THINK THAT…" Natarle again cut off Kira as she had a flash of regret on her face but it was so brief that Kira thought she imagined it.

"Raising your voice to your commanding office is a high offence and considering you're a coordinator that'll make it much worse."

"That's enough Natarel, the information Kira has given us will not leave this room…" Before Murrue could finish she yelled at by Natarel.

"If you're going to take her side then you can be court marshaled as well. As military law states any soldier who has ties to the enemy is a traitor…" She looked at Kira briefly feeling slightly guilty before continuing."…no exception."

With that Kira ran out of the room with Mu and Murrue close behind her. "Leave me alone." She shouted. As they rounded the next corner she tripped and would have fallen flat on her face if Mu hadn't caught her.

"Look I'm going to help you get your friends out of here and you can go with them and take the Strike for all I care just let me help you." Kira looked at Mu in shock and then looked at Murrue who just nodded. "I know you have that computer of yours ready just in case something like this happened and Murrue and I decided to help if it came to this."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"But what about Miri, Sai, Tolle, and Kuzzey?" Kira didn't want to leave her friends behind but she also knew that she couldn't stay either.

"Don't worry we already talked to them and they'll be going with you. What Natarle said was broadcasted through out the whole ship so everyone is backing you up on this. We'll be staying and hopefully we'll be able to discharge without raising suspicion in Alaska."

"You're really going to let me go and everyone but Natarle is in agreement on this?"

"That's right and all you have to do is hack into the system and leave a minor trace so that we can't get blamed and carefully slip past the guards as they_ accidentally _go and get the prisoners their food an hour early with no one to guard them." Mu said this winking at Kira making her smile.

"Thank you, thank you so much for everything." With that Kira went to her room and started to hack into the Archangels main computer setting a timer for the launch deck to open so they could get out without any problems as well as contacting her friends and telling them to grab everything they'll need including some civilian clothing and head to the hanger while the mechanics choose this time to have lunch, _all_ of them.

Kira ran to the brig and unlocked the boy's door and explained what was happening as fast as she could.

"Kira what's going on?"

"Look we have to hurry. The captain and everyone else on the ship is willing to let you go but there's one person who's going to have me court marshaled and used as a hostage and she would have everyone else who helped me court marshaled as well. The captain and our pilot Mu have helped arrange so the five of us can take the gundams and get out of here. Four of my friends will be coming with us because they were civilians before Heliopolise was destroyed. I need one of you to take two of them in your gundam while I take two."

"I'll take the other two." Volunteered Athrun as the five of them ran toward the hanger. When they got in Kira locked the entrance to keep Natarle from thinking that she had help and didn't need to lock it, even though that was the truth.

They each got in their own mobile suits and Miri and Tolle got in with Kira while Sai and Kuzzey got in with Nicol. Before Natarle could even try to stop them they launched and were headed for the Tigers military base, as he waited for the arrival of _four _G-weapons not five.

Back on the Archangel bridge Natarle cursed violently while Murrue and the others all smiled sadly.

"SHE BETRAYED US, I KNEW IT. SHE'S A COORDINATOR AND WE…"

"Enough Natarle if you think about it, it really is _your_ fault. _You _were going to court marshal her, _you _were going to have her held hostage, _you _called her baby an it and then said the baby was going to be killed, and _you _called the man she loves a monster. Natarle if you think about it she had every reason under the sun to betray us."

"Captain Ramius…" Was all she could say as she starred at her captain with a strange look that said, "I know you helped her I just can't prove it."

When they arrived at the military base the pilots were ordered to meet Andy in his study **(The same room she and Cagalli were in last time.) **while Kira's friends waited in another room.

Andy was waiting for them and when he saw Kira he smiled knowingly. "So which one of the boys her is the father of your baby?" The boys were shocked and then remembered what Kira had said about him being very smart and all pointed at Athrun as he raised his hand. "Care to explain what happened and what you plan to do."

Kira knew she would have to tell him of her connection to Athrun and Nicol and her intentions so that's exactly what she did.

**To be continued… **

** (That's chapter twelve. Number thirteen will be up soon. I choose to have Kira go because I only got five people to make a suggestion and three said to have her go. This isn't the end not by a long shot, we still have to have Athrun and Cagalli meet and we also have to have Kira start piloting the Freedom and return to the Archangel. Because Kira left it'll take them almost nine months to reach Alaska and Kira will come back. Next time takes place nine months after Kira leaves and she gives birth to her baby. While she is sitting with her baby in her arms she hears about what's happening in Alaska from the Zaft boys and they take the four original gundams and the two new ones down to Earth in order to save the Archangel. Will they make it on time, you'll just have to read and find out next time on Kira's a Girl. See you soon please review.)**


	13. The Child Named Midoske and Kira’s Retur

**Kira's A Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

CHAPTER 13: The Child Named Midoske and Kira's Return

Kira was sitting on a bench in the large garden that was connected to the Clyne manor. She was smiling down at the small bundle she held in her arms. Within the mess of blankets, which the bundle was made of, was a small beautiful baby girl.

This baby girl had her mothers violet colored eyes and her fathers blue hair but without the part. She was no more then one month old and you could see that she was very intelligent.

Kira saw that Midoske was waking up so she started to sing quietly. By the time Kira finished the song Midoske was resting peacefully and Lacus had come out to the garden.

"Hello Ms. Yama… oh sorry… Mrs. Zala how are you today?" Lacus said this with a mischievous look in her eye.

"You know I never would have thought that you of all people would do that to annoy someone, Lacus." Despite the way Kira made it sound she found Lacus's teasing very welcoming. "You know Lacus you're the only person who does that. Not to mention the fact that you're the only one who still calls me The Fallen Angel of Heliopolise." After a few months of piloting the Strike Kira found out that the Zaft had come up with an alias for her. "And why not just call me Kira?"

"Well you and Athrun got married soon after you got here so I suppose I can no longer tease you about that but I can still tease you about some things, right Fallen Angel. And besides as much as I like your name I like Fallen Angel much better."

"What are you two girls doing out here, it's tea time." Seigel Clyne then walked up to the two girls smiling at them.

"Oh of course lets go. I'll put Midoske in her crib." When Kira finished putting Midoske down on her bed Kira walked to the family room and sat down across from Lacus and her father.

They talked for a little while just enjoying each others company, that is until the Clyne family butler came in and told them that they had urgent news from Eileen Canaver. This news turned out to be very urgent indeed for it turned out the Patrick Zala had tricked the Council and chose Alaska for the target of Spit Break instead of Panama.

Kira knew that because of how far the Archangel had been from Alaska when she left and add Zaft interference to that and she knew that the Archangel was still in Alaska.

"The Archangel it has to still be in Alaska. I have to go back I can't just leave them there to die." Kira was on the panicking borderline hysteric and the other two occupants in the room couldn't blame her.

"We won't leave them Kira. Remember we're ready for this. Lets go gather the others then launch in the Eternal." Lacus rubbed her sergate sister on the back while she attempted to sooth her.

"Yes, lets go. I suppose it's time for the Fallen Angel to spread her wings once more." When the three got to the dock where the Eternal was they weren't at all surprised to see the four G-weapon pilots and Andy directing everyone and getting them ready for launch.

When he noticed her Athrun raced up to Kira and gave her a big embrace while telling her that everything would be ok.

"We're all ready for launch and we'll have someone take your luggage on board and because you probably won't want to enter Earths atmosphere in a mobile suit with a baby in the cockpit you should probably give Midoske to Lacus for right now." Athrun then told her of the stats of the mobile suits and how Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, and _Tolle_ would be staying on board with the five original G-weapons one of which its pilot wasn't with them yet.

"What are you talking about all five of us are here and why would Tolle pilot one even if I installed a natural OS in the Aegis and the Strike a couple…" Kira then remembered the smirk the boys gave her when they had her make that natural OS a couple months ago. She new that Tolle had volunteered to be a reserve pilot for when they actually launched the Eternal and she knew that Mu was also supposed to be a reserve pilot but now Athrun was talking about them being the permanent pilots and that could only mean that… _holly hell they're done and Athrun managed to get them… _"Athrun you mean that…"

"That's right, you are now the pilot of ZGMF-X10A Freedom and I'm now the pilot of ZGMF-X09A Justice. Come on they're waiting for us." Athrun smiled at the dumbfounded look on his wife's face.

When Kira's brain came back to reality she quickly followed Athrun to another part of the Docking bay where the two new mobile suits were being stored. When Kira saw the two machines she couldn't help but stare in aw at the two beautiful and majestic yet deadly mobile suits.

"Freedom is the white and blue one and the Justice is the red one. I'm guessing you'll feel comfortable in your new machine. After all it is based of the Strikes design so it shouldn't be that different from what you're used to."

The Freedom was painfully obviously hers with its wings and the fact because it was so majestic yet deadly it fit the description of a Fallen Angel personally. Obviously someone had done some custom work on the Freedom after Athrun got his hands on it to match her.

"It's perfect. It's an honor to be able to pilot this amazing mobile suit. Shall I inform Zaft that I shall spread my wings once more when we launch?" Kira had left a note in the Strikes cockpit when she left the Earth Forces that said that she would inform Zaft when she would return to the battlefield.

"Yes, but don't make it a visual contact." Athrun warned.

"I know but I wish I could see there faces when they realize that one of the most feared pilots of the war is returning to take up the fight once more." I was true that Kira had gained the fear and respect of Zaft and the EA while she piloted the Strike but she was NOT happy about that at all but accepted it.

It didn't take long for them to leave the PLANTS and set a course for Earth but before they were out of range Kira sent this message to Yakin Doe:

I am here to fight this war and to help bring peace. I shall not leave the battlefield again until this war is over and both naturals and coordinators can finally live in peace. I will give my husband and my daughter a life where they no longer live in peace and my husband is here right beside me to help bring that peace. I folded my wings and laid sheathed my sword once before for a time to give birth to my child and to get a taste of peace but now it's time for me to spread my wings and to draw my sword once more and I shall not sheath it again until peace is achieved. I am The Fallen Angel of Heliopolise and I'm back, see you on the battlefield. ;)

Kira could almost picture some of the Zaft high ups fainting while others just stared at the screen in disbelief. This image brought a smile to her face. We'll end this war… soon…

It didn't take long for them to run into trouble. As they neared Earths atmosphere an EA ship attacked them. Athrun and Kira went ahead leaving the other four to take care of the EA ship while they took care of business in Alaska.

When they got there all they found was absolute chaos. Kira spotted the Archangel first and raced toward it. She wasn't the only one in a hurry to get there though. There was a GINN that was right in front of the Archangel and it was about to fire. She saw a Sky Grasper speeding toward the EA battle ship but she knew that it would never make it in time.

Kira took aim and fired a round of disabling attacks and sent the now harmless GINN into the sea. When this was all said and done Kira contacted the Archangel. "Hello Murrue how ya doin? This is me Kira, Kira Yamato or I was Kira Yamato now I'm Kira Zala." She said all of this with a big smile on her face being so happy to be able to talk to all of the friends she was forced to leave almost a year ago.

'Kira is that really you?' Came a disbelieving reply.

"Yeah it's me and guess what the baby's a girl. Her name's Midoske and when this fight is over you can meet her. Which reminds me you have to retreat, Athrun and I'll take care of this."

'We can't, Headquarters is deserted and there's a Cyclops bomb underneath the base. We were used as bait we didn't know.' No Kira was mad but she kept a level head and remembered what she was fighting for.

"I understand. Stay close to me I'll get you out of here." For a second she pause and then switched the frequency to general and relayed a message to everyone. "This is The Fallen Angel of Heliopolise and I wish to warn all of you that there is a Cyclops bomb underneath Josh-A. You all need to vacate the area as fast as you can." Many people didn't listen at first and attempted to attack Kira but after they saw that she had more then the firepower to blast them all they reluctantly cooperated and left the area.

Kira saw that a damaged GINN was lagging behind when the Cyclops went off. He would have been caught in the blast if Kira hadn't caught his GINN before it was too late. When she landed she pulled the injured man out of his cockpit and took of her helmet. She knew that the man didn't have much time left so it didn't matter if he saw her face.

"So… you're the… one they call… The Fallen… Angel… of… Heliopolise." The man said this in between pants and grunts in pain. When Kira nodded the man smiled at her. "You… know I… thought… that you'd… be older… and I… never thought… that… you'd be so… beautiful." Kira was now the one smiling at the man although it was a sad smile for she knew that the man was dieing and he was only trying to keep himself calm by talking.

"Thank you." Was all she could say to him.

"I… should thank… you but… you know it… wou-would… ha-have been… f-f-faster I-if… you-you'd lef-left me… behin-behind." The man was now stuttering and having a harder time breathing. Soon the man was dead and Kira lifted him up and put him in the hole she had dug before she pulled him out of the cockpit.

She was soon done with this and headed over to where the Archangel crew was waiting. She walked over to them smiling broadly and all they could do was stare with their mouth gaping at the sight of a very well, very happy, very real, very not pregnant Kira.

"Hi guys miss me." With that several of the mechanics and other crewmembers ran over to her and tackled her to the ground hugging her, Mu one of them. They soon settled down and let Kira up but would let go of her. It was obvious that they had all missed her.

"Hey Kid it's so great to see you again. Hey what happened you're not pregnant anymore?" Kira couldn't help but giggle at her sergate brother and his weird sense of humor.

"Yeah it's me and I'm not pregnant anymore because my little girl popped out about a month ago." Mu smirked at hearing Kira the innocent goody two shoes say something like that. It was obvious that Dearka, Yzak, and he had been a bad influence on her.

"A girl ay lets go meet her." Murrue chose now to step forward and smiled at Kira while giving her a light pat on the shoulder.

"Of course, this way the Eternal should be here any minute now." The communicator that Athrun had given her before they launched beeped now and when she turned on the screen she saw Lacus's panicky face. "What's wrong Lacus?"

'Kira it's Midoske she's missing I can't find her anywhere and we found out that one of the EA soldiers managed to get on board. God, Kira I think they took her.' By now Kira was deathly pale and after a few seconds she fainted.

"KIRA.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

During the battle Natarle had somehow managed to sneak on board the Eternal and was currently walking though the corridors as quickly and quietly as she could. She could here a faint crying noise as she passed a door and when she looked in she gasped.

The room was made for a baby with a crib play, pin, and all sorts of other things a baby would dream of having. What was in the crib was what caught her attention though. There right in the middle was a crying baby with blue hair and violet eyes. Natarle could see the resemblance between the baby and Kira and Athrun and knew exactly what she was going to take and use as a bargaining chip.

It was not ten minutes later that Lacus burst into the room only to find Midoske missing. She paled and then turned to Martin Dacosta who had followed her here from the bridge.

"We need to get a hold of either Kira or Athrun now."

To be continued… 

**(That's chapter 13. Chapter 14 will be up soon. Kira's back and she had her baby but Midoske is missing. Natarle Kidnapped her and now the Archangel crew must work together and find a way to save little Midoske before it's to late. I hope you enjoyed the chapter because while I was trying to write this I wound up writing the final chapter. I have that ready and waiting so if you what me to finish sooner and update faster I suggest you guys all review more. Next time the Archangel and the Eternal head to space on a search and rescue mission and when they find where little Midoske is her life is in mortal danger. I'll update soon if you review so please do.)**


	14. Midoske Missing

**Kira's A Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

CHAPTER 14: Midoske Missing

"KIRA!" Was the last thing Kira heard before she was engulfed in darkness was her name being called by all of her friends.

Mu was able to catch her before she hit the ground seeing as how close he was to her. "Kid, kid, Kira. Damn it Kira wake up. It's no use she's out cold but I can't say I blame her. What kind of monster could do this?" Mu along with the others faces had mixed feelings of anger and worry concerning their current situation.

They all snapped their heads in the direction of the sky when they heard what sounded like engine thrusters. They saw a red mobile suit that slightly resembled the Aegis. They were all tense at least until Athrun came rushing out of the cockpit throwing of his helmet and running up to were Kira lay unconscious.

"What happened?" Athrun looked distraught it was obvious that he was very worried about Kira and that he knew about what happened to Midoske.

"Lacus contacted her and told her what happened to Midoske and she fainted." Murrue was the one to answer picking her words carefully as not to make the young blue haired boy anymore worried about his wife and missing daughter.

"How could this have happened we just had Midoske a little less then a month ago and we…" Before he could finish Kira let out a small grown and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few time and looked at everyone around her and was confused by their saddened looks before remembering the events from earlier that day and bolted upright.

"Where's Midoske, where's my baby." She looked at Athrun with pleading eyes hoping he could tell her that everything was all right and it was just a big misunderstanding. But she didn't find the comfort she was looking for all Athrun did was lower his head and whisper, "Sorry, but we can't find her."

When Kira heard this she burst into tears and held onto Athrun as tightly as she could as if she was afraid that he'd disappear as well. She soon stopped sobbing and when she did her communicator once again came to life and she answered it. "Ye-yes?"

'Kid, we found something It's a message disk. Should I play it now and relay it through this link or do you want to wait so that were all together and can all see it?'

"I-I can wait till were all together that way no body misses anything. I'll be back at the Eternal in a few minutes with a couple of people from the Archangel. Oh and daddy can you have the Strike ready to be presented to its new pilot for when we get there I'm bringing Mu with me." When she finished everyone but Athrun and Andy looked at her with complete and total shock on their faces.

"DADDY" Was the general reaction from the group and this made Kira smile sadly and take her mind off of Midoske for a moment.

"After I left I contacted my parents and it turned out that they had disowned me when they found out that I was The Fallen Angel of Heliopolise and the fact that I was pregnant with a Zaft soldiers child didn't help any. I cried a lot after that but I had Athrun, the other G-weapon pilots, my friends from Heliopolise, and my soon to be mom and dad to comfort me. After I told them why I was crying Mom and Dad offered to adopt me." Everyone present cast their faces down silently cursing those who abandoned Kira and the smiled and blessed Andy and Aisha.

"Common we don't want to wait much longer. How about Mr. La Flaga and Mrs. Ramius come with us so that we can have you to talk to Andy when we get there, while the rest of you come along side the Eternal in the Archangel." After Athrun stated this everyone got back on the topic of the problem at hand.

When they got to the Eternal Kira and Athrun didn't even bother to change out of their flight suits before heading to the bridge with Mu and Murrue.

"Hey kid you know about earlier you don't have to call me Mr. or anything like that. You and Kira are married and even if you weren't you're still close and if Kira trusts you then I trust you so you can just call me Mu. Besides Kira's like a little sister to me and that makes you like my kid brother." They were about half way to the bridge when Mu brought this up and when he finished Athrun was staring at him with shock before Mu pulled him into a friendly headlock and gave him a noogy.

"And you can just call me Murrue." Murrue said this trying desperately not to break out in laughter at the scene in front of her; Kira wasn't even trying to hold back her amusement and was laughing hysterically.

This made Athrun stop struggling in Mu's headlock and look at Kira while Mu let go of him. Kira quieted down and they continued on to the Bridge with Mu. Murrue, and Athrun all stealing glances at Kira from time to smiling at how they managed to make her smile after what happened to Midoske.

When they reached the Bridge they all walked in quietly and saw Andy and Lacus waiting for them. Andy didn't waist any time getting down to business for this was a serious matter. They had established a link with the Archangel so everyone there could also watch the video on the disk. To their surprise when they hit play Natarel Badgiruel's face appeared on the screen.

'This is Natarel Badgiruel the captain of the new Archangel-class mobile assault ship Dominion. I have taken from your ship something that I believe to be of great value to you.' She then held the crying Midoske in front of the camera. **(This was taken in Midoske's room before they left.)** 'I also believe that this is Mr. And Mrs. Zala's child. If you value her life you will surrender to the EA within three days. If these demands are not met then I cannot guaranty her safety and Chairmen Azriel can order us to do things far worse then to kill her. See you in three days.' With that Natarle's face disappeared.

To be continued… 

**(That's chapter 14. Chapter 15 will be up soon. Sorry to stop here but I couldn't think of any way to continue it that would make it come out the way I want it. They don't show much of Kira's parents in the first series and I don't even know their names so I'm not going to bother with them. Ok so their of to Orb/Aube and are getting ready to head to space. I don't know if I'll have Orb destroyed or if I'll have it stay strong and have Muruta Azriel leave it alone. I'll have the truth of Kira and Cagalli's past out in a couple of chapters but I'm going to add a little twist to it. I'll update soon if you review so please do.)**


	15. A Desperate Search

**Kira's A Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed although I wish I did.

CHAPTER 15: A Desperate Search

**'**This is Natarle Badgiruel the captain of the new Archangel-class mobile assault ship Dominion. I have taken from your ship something that I believe to be of great value to you.' She then held the crying Midoske in front of the camera.** (This was taken in Midoske's room before they left.)** _'I also believe that this is Mr. And Mrs. Zala's child. If you value her life you will surrender to the EA within three days. If these demands are not met then I cannot guaranty her safety and Chairmen Azriel can order us to do things far worse then to kill her. See you in three days.' With that Natarle's face disappeared._

She then held the crying Midoske in front of the camera. 

"How… why would she do this? She and I were allies and I protected her. I was surprised and left the Archangel when she threatened Midoske before but I never… I never…" By now Kira was crying and when Athrun put his hand on her shoulder she spun around and cried on his shoulder while holding him as tightly as she could.

Everyone was glaring at the screen when they saw Kira crying all quietly cursing Natarle for doing this to Kira. Kira stopped crying after a few minutes and turned to everyone with the unshed tears that remained in her eyes.

"Murrue we have to go to Orb and get ready to chase them. As much as I want to look for them now I know that it would be suicide without a plan. Maybe Orb will help us if we tell them our situation." Kira looked like she was about to break down and cry again but she held it in so that she could help out a little before she went back to her and Athrun's room and cried her eyes out.

"Righ-right we'll head to Orb and regroup but as soon as we're ready we'll head out to space in order to find Midoske." With that said they all headed back to their respective ships and/or rooms.

As soon as Kira and Athrun entered their's Kira attached herself to Athrun and started to cry again. "How could this happen? Why would this happen? She was supposed to be my friend and then she chased me away by threatening me and my baby then she took my baby from me. I've never really hated someone before but I hate her. Is that a bad thing because if it is I'll try to stop but I know I can't. How can she, no, how can anyone do this especially to someone that had once trusted you." Athrun didn't know the answer that she needed but he responded anyway.

"I don't know why but I do know that it's ok for you to hate her and that we'll get our daughter back. I'll make sure of that." With that Athrun slowly leaned forward and captured Kira's lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. "… And even though we will find and bring her home I'll be more then happy to give you another baby to hold." Kira sighed in content as Athrun slowly lowered her onto the bed and began to unzip her flight suit very slowly.When Kira and Athrun awoke the next morning they were only an hour from Orb waters. They rushed to get ready and by the time they finally were ready they had already received clearence to enter Orb waters as long as the ones that held the highest influence over the two ships had a meeting with Uzumi Nara Athha.

No one objected to this for it made perfect sense for they came in two ships from each side of the war and this would raise questions. All of the pilots of the Gundams along with Andy, Murrue, and Lacus headed to have the requested meeting with Cagalli's father.

"… I see. I understand why you are on this journey but I don't see why you all seem to have such hatred for your former comrade. What happened?" Uzumi frowned when he saw all of them stiffen but then looked at Kira when she answered.

"We only told part of the story and were going to wait until tomorrow to give you all the details but I believe you deserve them now. The Strike as you were led to believe the last time the Archangel docked hear was never destroyed and I wasn't with Zaft. I was the pilot of the Strike. I became the pilot in Heliopolis but I was very upset about it but not only because I didn't want to get involved in the war but also because I didn't want to fight Athrun and I would never have been able to point my beam cannon at Nicol if I had known who he was at the time."

When Uzumi heard this he was puzzled for he could not think of any specific reason for Athrun and Nicol to be so special. When Kira saw his puzzled look she proceeded to explain.

"You see Nicol is my cousin and I met Athrun 12 years ago. He and I went to the same Lunar Prep. School and 5 years ago Athrun was called away…" Kira went on to explain how she became the pilot of the Strike, and that time during Christmas the four boys had been on the Archangel, that she was pregnant when she left, and why she left.

It took a while for them to tell the whole story but it was finished and Uzumi had agreed to help them. He would provide repairs, supplies, and another ship captained by Kisaka. They were able to rest peacefully in Orb for the next three days two days before they were attacked by an EA fleet and to make things even better the Dominion was part of the attack. Making it so neither the Archangel or the Eternal could participate in the battle, but it also provided a good opportunity. Kira and Athrun piloted to of the M1 Astrays that they had modified during their time in Orb so that any skilled pilot would be able to pilot them, Coordinator or Natural.

Kira dived into the water in hers as Athrun provided cover for her. Kira activated the Mirage colloid, which she had copied from Nicol's Blitz. She settled just below the dominion and got out of the cockpit of the M1. She pulled almost the same exact minuver that Natarle had when she sneaked on the Eternal.

Kira ran through the Eternal having a good idea of where she was going for the ship was almost exactly like the Archangel. She knew that she was close when her acute sense of hearing picked up a faint cry coming from what she believed to be the bridge.

Kira put her ear to the door and heard Azriel say that he knew that the Eternal and the Archangel were in Orb and that if she and Athrun wanted to see their baby alive again they would have to surrender. She reframed from growling knowing that, that may give her away. So instead she opened the door so that only the barrel of her gun could fit through.

She could see that Midoske was in the arms of a soldier who seemed to be glaring at Azriel and was holding Midoske in a protective manner. Kira quickly took two shots, the first hitting Azriel in the head and the second hitting Natarle in the stomach.

Everyone was startled and then saw Kira walk in with her gun trained on the still breathing Natarle. "Who are you?" Natarle could not see Kira's face so she had no clue that this was in fact Kira.

"Slowly Kira reached up with her empty hand and removed her helmet. "My name was once Kira Yamato as you used to know me by but now it's Kira Zala for I have married Athrun Zala. That baby you were just threatening to kill just so happens to be my daughter, Captain Natarle Badgiruel." Kira glared at Natarle with much hatred in her eyes and she ignored all of the surprised gasps she received from all present on the bridge. She kept all of her attention on Natarle but was in a position where she could defend herself if she was attacked.

"Kira… but… how?" Natarle's face was full of shock but soon contorted in pain. She was going to die soon and she knew it.

"I snuck on your ship just like you snuck on ours. Now I'm going to take back my daughter. After that this ship will be turned over to the Mogenroete and the crew will be taken into custody. But by the time that happens you'll most likely be dead from that gun shot wound. The blood's almost black which means that it penetrated the liver. There's no saving you now."

To everyone's surprise Natarle smile at Kira and said, "Thanks." Before she closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

**To be continued…**

**(That's chapter 15. Chapter 16 will be up soon. They've got Midoske back and Natarel along with Azriel are dead so that means that there is going to definitely be another big chance in the ending of this. I know what I'm going to have Creuset do when he tells Kira about her past but I don't know how I'll put it down in writing. I plan on him tell the world basically so there'll have to be cammeras in the L4 colonies. Give me any and all ideas. Next time we're off to L4 and Kira learns the truth about her past. I'll update soon if you review so please do.)**


	16. Kira’s Past

**Kira's A Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

CHAPTER 16: Kira's Past

Kira was looking out into the vastness of space on, while thinking about the last time she saw Natarle Badgiruel.

""… There's no saving you now."

To everyone's surprise Natarle smile at Kira and said, "Thanks." Before she closed her eyes and stopped breathing."

What Natarle had said still bothered her. It had been weeks since that little confrontation. All she could think about lately was Natarle's sad smile.

""… Thanks…""

Why did she thank me? It doesn't make any sense. She died because I shot her and she thanked me for it.

"Arg… Damn it this doesn't make any sense."

"I know it doesn't, but there's no way for us to find out what she meant." Kira turned around when she heard her husbands' voice.

"I know that but still… I just don't get it. Sigh… how long until we reach the old L4 colonies?" Athrun could tell that Kira wanted him to drop the subject so he did.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes. You and Mu are going to be doing a search of the colonies to make sure they're safe. While the rest of us stay behind and protect the ship if we're attacked." Kira nodded and started to walk to the locker room with Athrun right behind her.

"That makes sense so I guess I'll be seeing you later." Just as Kira was going to close the locker room door she pecked Athrun on the lips.

She and Mu were soon wandering through one of the L4 colonies. Mu got the same feeling he always did when he was close to Creuset.

'Kid, we've got a problem, Zaft is here.'

"What? How do you know this Mu?"

'Creuset and I have this link, it enables me to sense him when he's near by. I have no doubt that he can sense me as well.'

"Ok. I'll contact the others. I'm right behind you."

'Good, this is one mission I will_ need back-up.'_

"Then let's get moving."

The two headed straight for what appeared to be an old warehouse on the outside, but on the inside it was a giant lab.

"What is this place", asked Kira.

"I'm not sure, but it gives me the creeps." Kira almost giggled at Mu's reply, but held it in after remembering why they were there in the first place.

Not only twenty feet from them was there reason for being there. He was hiding behind a wall being silent up until now. _That must be Kira Yamato, Supreme Council Man Amalfi's niece. I wonder how he will take the news of his niece being the Fallen Angel. Ha… I wonder how Patrick will take her being his daughter-in-law._ Rau Le Creuset smirked at these thoughts.

"I'm so glad that you decided to come along Kira Yamato, or is it Kira Zala?" Kira and Mu both got their guns ready to fire if needed as a reply to Creuset's question.

"What do you want Creuset", shouted Mu.

"I only wish to show the world the truth behind the Fallen Angel of Heliopolis, Kira Zala. Formerly Kira Yamato, Supreme Council Man Amalfi's niece, and Patrick Zala's daughter-in-law. If you do a little research on the name Kira Yamato you can find quite a bit on her past, but… not her true past. Although she doesn't even know about her true past."

"What are you talking about? I know who I am", shouted Kira as she got frustrated with Creuset's riddles.

"Hahahahahahahaha… You have no clue who you really are. The only people who do are Lord Uzumi Nara Athha and the ones you believed to be your parents."

"Even if this were true, which it's not, how would you know?" Kira was unaware of the fact that everyone in Space and on Earth could here and see everything that was going on.

"Why don't you follow me and find out." A door opened behind Mu and Kira causing them to jump and turn around. Hesitantly they both walked through the door. What the found were what appeared to be dead embryos.

"And I thought this place couldn't get any creepier." Mu's voice dripped with sarcasm as he continued, "Although it does fit Creuset's creepy personality."

"You said it." Kira wasn't really paying attention to Mu but had caught what he said anyway.

"Now, now it's not that bad. Besides how can you find your birth place so unpleasant, Kira?" Before he even finished his sentence Creuset made the usually calm and quite Kira Zala very angry.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I WAS BORN ON THE…" Kira was cut off by Mu.

"Don't listen to him he's lying and we both know it."

"Oh you'd be amazed at what _both_ of you don't know about your families. It's just that Kira knows even less then you do Mu."

Both Mu and Kira were getting frustrated. Creuset knew this and yet he still went on believing that this had to be told to the world. **(You know Creuset gets really wacky by the end of Seed.) **Mu suddenly turned left and shot twice. Kira saw who she believed to be Creuset move out of the bullets speeding toward him. Creuset returned fire when Mu momentarily allowed himself to be distracted.

Unlike Creuset, Mu was unable to get out of the way in time, causing a bullet to graze his shoulder. Kira, seeing Mu get hit, ran to his side. She fired off several rounds at the now visible Creuset. None hit for she wasn't even aiming. It managed to distract Creuset long enough for Kira to duck into a room with Mu.

"You stay here, I'll guard the door", Kira said as she sat Mu down.

She walked over to the still open door and raised her gun. She waited there for a good ten minutes before a groan from Mu distracted her. When she turned around she saw a picture that caused her to freeze. When she saw the picture of a woman holding two babies she thought of the picture Cagalli showed her._"Kira was about to leave when she and Athrun finished getting suited up when Cagalli came up to them._

_"Kira wait." Kira turned and saw the blonde run up to her._

_"What is it Cagalli?" Kira saw how Cagalli was pale and she couldn't understand why._

_"Should I leave", asked Athrun._

_"No you should hear this as well." Cagalli then pulled out a photo and handed it to Kira._

_"A mother and her babies. Wait this woman kind of looks like me and… you!" Kira was confused now._

_"Look on the back. My father gave it to me when we left. He said I won't be lonely on our quest because I'll have my sister." Kira and Athrun having read the back, which held the names Kira and Cagalli, jerked their heads toward Cagalli._

_"Twins!?" Was all Athrun could say."Why is that here? Could Creuset be telling the truth? But that would mean that…_ Kira never got to finish that thought because her gun was shot out of her hand. This brought her back to reality. Kira glanced up and saw Creuset walking toward her, gun raised.

"Don't worry I won't kill you _yet_. You still need to learn the truth of your past", when he said this Creuset through a photo album at the floor and a picture fell out.

"That's my dad and I when I was younger!?" Kira looked at Mu from the corner of her eye even more confused now.

"That's correct. But did you know that your father has made several attempts to clone himself. Today only two are alive, but just barely. All of these clones were created by one Dr. Yuuren Hibiki."

"You're lying who would believe such a ridiculous story like that?" Mu wasn't about to believe a word that came out of Creuset's mouth without proof.

"Well you see Mu, I am one of those clones", Creuset said this and pulled off his mask. Behind the mask was what looked exactly like the man in the photo, Mu's father.

Around the Universe everyone was struggling to understand what was happening. Everyone was excited to finally see the face of The Fallen Angel of Heliopolis. They also all wanted to know what Kira had to do with the clones and/or Hibiki.

"And what do I have to do with all of this", Kira asked the long awaited question.

"Oh you have an even bigger role then I do. You my dear are Dr. Hibiki's daughter. You were removed from Mrs. Hibiki's stomach and placed in an artificial womb. She had twins so he figured he could play around a little with your genes. He had tried this many times and failed. All of his previous attempts at creating the ultimate coordinator had been failures, but you survived. Which is more then I can say for all those before you. I was amazed when I found out about you. We are two of three surviving experiments and out of all three of us you are the only one who's stable. You are the only one who could probably live a full life without worrying about your organs dissolving. I can't help but wonder though, will your daughter develop abilities like your own and survive or will she die. The same goes for the baby you're carrying right now." Kira's eyes were full of fear as Creuset described her birth and her parents. Her fear grew when Creuset mentioned her being pregnant. She hadn't taken a test or anything like that recently so even she wouldn't know.

"I am aware of this because I can smell it. Hibiki's experiments all have the ability to detect abnormalities in each other just not in themselves. I can sense that you're pregnant just as you can sense my organs being destroyed." Creuset smirked as he saw Kira's fearful expression deepen.

"That… it can't be… I… I'm Kira Zala. I'm normal… how… why. This can't be right, you have the wrong person." Kira tried and failed to hold back her tears as she slid to the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed her eyes shut.

Creuset walked over to the sobbing girl and lifted her chin so he could see her face. He gently wiped off her tears and smiled at her lovingly. He then surprised everyone by bringing her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, but you are Kira Hibiki. I was sure of it before and now that I see your face I'm positive. You have your mother's face and your father's eyes. I could never mistake you for another, little sister." Kira had gone into a semi trance when Creuset spoke but snapped out of it when he called her sister.

She looked at his face, which was covered by the mask again, with her innocent, pleading eyes. "Let go of me." Kira fought in his grasp, which tightened as she struggled. "Please let go. I need to get back to the Archangel. I can't stay here. Please." Kira's pleas fell on deaf ears though. Creuset was about to nock her unconscious when the building shook.

Creuset let go of Kira out of surprise and she ran to her fallen gun. She pointed it to where Creuset had once been only to find him gone.

"Kira lets get out of here." Mu was standing in the door way with a sympathetic look on his face. "We have to get out of here." Just then they both heard Creuset's voice again.

"Before you go. I should warn you, everyone in space and on Earth heard everything. Farwell son, little sister." The two ran through the lab and back to their Gundams as quickly as they could. They could here Creuset's laughter even as they headed back to a battle that looked like it was on pause.

**To be continued…**

**(That's chapter 16. Chapter 17 will be up soon. Kira now knows about her past. As does everyone else. I'm sorry it took so long to up date. I'll get the next chapter up quicker. Next time will be the final battle. I'll probably get my final chapter up with it seeing as how I wrote that a month ago. Oh and if anyone is confused about how I spell the names. I' m using the English manga version of Gundam Seed as a reference. I'll update soon if you review so please do.)**


	17. Final Battle

Kira's A Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

CHAPTER 17: Final Battle

When the Freedom and Strike arrived at the battle field, it was as if everything was on pause. No mobile suit moved to attack any apposing mobile suit. Kira, remembering Creuset's earlier words, was not surprised.

Kira felt herself stiffen as her communicator beeped. Zaft was trying to contact her. Shakily, she accepted the message. When she pressed the face of a man in his fifties appeared.

…Uncle Patrick…

"Ye-yes", Kira said shakily.

'Kira… Yamato?' Patrick Zala sounded unusually emotional.

"Yes, I was once Kira Yamato."

'Kira… Zala?'

"That is who I am now."

'Kira… Hibiki?'

At this Kira froze. She stared at the monitor before removing her helmet. She had seen that the rest of the council was behind Patrick, so she wasn't surprised when she heard multiple gasps.

"I don't know", Kira felt tears well up in her eyes, "That is who I was told I was", she looked away. "I was told that I was Kira Hibiki just now, I was told I was Kira Yamato when I was little, and I became Kira Zala a few months ago. None of that matters though. For I am who I choose to be." Kira didn't realize she had started to raise her voice before she said that last part.

'Kira why', It was no longer Patrick's voice, but her uncles Uri's. **(Don't know his name so I'm making it up.)** _'Kira why did you get involved with the war?'_

, It was no longer Patrick's voice, but her uncles Uri's. 

"Because I was on Heliopolis, during the raid."

'So you're doing this for revenge?' Her uncle's voice sounded outraged.

"No, I was in the factory district… I couldn't leave the Archangel… all of the shelters had been locked down and… and I… and I had friends on that ship. I can't and I won't leave them." Kira could feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "I couldn't just abandon them, no matter how much I hated fighting. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Would you have just left dozens of civilians on a warship, when they had no guaranty of survival? And now I… I just want this war to end. I'm going to help stop all of this if I can." Kira having once again realized that she had shouted slowly lowered her voice.

'Kira… are you really… are you really Hibiki's daughter?'

"I… I don't know, but… I guess I am. But that doesn't change who I am. I'm still the same person", as she said this Kira noticed that she was still crying. She wiped her tears and looked back at the screen.

'But will anyone else believe that', came a voice from behind Uri, it was Creuset._ 'Who would believe you? It may be true, but do you think anyone will accept you? I doubt even young Athrun can acc…' _Kira cut of her communicator not wishing to hear the clone any longer.

, came a voice from behind Uri, it was Creuset.Kira cut of her communicator not wishing to hear the clone any longer. 

"Damn it, why." She got no answer.

When Kira got back to the Archangel, she found almost everyone from the three ships waiting for her. She was surprised when everyone started to comfort her and tell her that they would accept her no matter what. She giggled when Andy said that they would accept her even if she was an alien.

Athrun was there as well. The first thing he did was grab her and pull her into a kiss. As surprised as she was she still returned the kiss with equal force.

A couple days later everyone was ready to fight again. Everyone had tried to convince Kira to remain out of the fight because she was pregnant. Kira refused though, and said that she would be in more danger if she didn't fight.

When Kira left the Archangel she didn't hesitate to go into the battlefield. She was surprised when she saw three Gundams fighting along side the EA. She shook off her surprise and continued to fight.

She was surprised when she noticed what a difficult time she was having with the Gundams. The weren't that hard for her to defeat, but to her it was amazing that an EA pilot could last more then 30 seconds against her.

"Where is he? I can sense him, but I can't see him." Just as Kira finished uttering these words Mu came speeding past her in a badly damaged Strike. "Mu, what happened?"

'It's Creuset. He's in a new model and has already managed to render Yzak, Dearka, and me useless in this battle.' Mu sounded irritated, although Kira couldn't blame him.

"Where is he? I'll stop him."

'He's positioned right by GENESIS. Freedom and Justice may be the only units we have that could take him down. Athrun's busy at the base, so you have to take Creuset out.'

"Don't worry; I'll end this once and for all." With that Kira sped off toward GENESIS.

When she arrived Kira felt sick. She was now close enough to Creuset's unit that it felt like her organs were degenerating as well. She could sense that even if no one defeated him during this battle, Creuset would be dead by the end of the day.

'Why hello little sister', came Creuset's cultured voice.

"Don't call me sister", Kira snapped. "I have a sibling and I am someone's sister, but I'm not yours.

'How cruel.'

Kira used her meteor unit and sent several missals toward Creuset, before firing her beam rifle.

'Why do you fight for them? They will never accept you for what you are. The will hate and envy you, why not join me and destroy them?' Creuset dodged the missals and countered using his own beam rifle.

"Not a chance." Kira blocked with her shield, before drawing her beam saber. Creuset did the same.

The two creations of Dr. Hibiki continued to fight and argue, before Kira managed to plunge her beam saber right through Creuset's cockpit. Kira had lost her meteor unit, her shield, and her beam rifle, but was relatively undamaged.

Kira saw Athrun heading toward GENESIS and went after him. "Hey Athrun."

'Kira, I need your help. I'm going to try and destroy GENESIS. I need a blast strong enough to break through it and pierce the core. If you and I combine our beams then…'

"… We'll have enough fire power and could destroy GENESIS", Kira finished for him.

'Right. Now aim directly at its point of release. On three well fire.'

"Got it. One…", Kira started.

'Two…', came from Athrun.

'"THEE"', They said simultaneously.

Their two blasts merged together and went right through GENESIS, as if it was warm butter.

Kira and Athrun could here their team mates from the Three Ships Alliance cheering for them. They both sighed and thought the same thing.

It's over… The war's over.

To be continued…

(That's chapter 17. Chapter 18, which is the last chapter, will be up soon. I'll have the last chapter up in a minute. Please review.)


	18. Peace

-1**Kira's A Girl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

CHAPTER 18: Pease

In the evening sun, sat a beautiful young woman resting under a cherry blossom tree, held a small bundle in her arms. She had chocolate brown hair that had gone from stopping mid back, to reaching her knees in the past two years. She had kind violet eyes that just made you feel at peace. She was full of wisdom, yet she was so young and naïve that many people treated her as nothing more then a mere child.

This young woman was far from a mere child. She was barely 18, and had seen much pain and sadness in her life, and always hated the suffering this pain caused. Hate. A word that was very unusual to use around the young woman, but she could feel it, no matter how innocent she is.

She had hated a woman that she had once called a comrade and sometimes friend for a while, and still harbored ill will toward the woman who was at least 10 years her senior. There is a good reason for the girl to hate this woman, for she had threatened, no, promised that the baby the girl held in her arms would be dead. She died by the girls hands. Even though it hadn't been intentional. And even with all that had happened, the girl still didn't like that she had taken the life of someone she had once tried so hard to protect. The woman whom the girl hated was the Earth Alliance Forces soldier Natarle

Badgiruel.

There was another that the girl hated with all her heart, and was probably the only other person she truly hated. He was a man who had suffered a cruel life being a clone, and never having a real home or family. He slowly went mad after time and attempted to destroy everything in order to make mankind feel his pain. He had showed the girl the truth of her past. And as much as the girl felt inhuman from the knowledge of her birth, she accepted it and just made it another way to hate the madman. He too died at the girls' hand, and as much as she hated him she couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. She felt remorse for taking his life. This mans name was Rau Le Creuset also known as Aru La Flaga the clone of Al Da Flaga.

The young girl sitting under the cherry blossom tree was none other then Kira Yamato. She was the former pilot of the Strike. She had been known as the Fallen Angel of Heliopolis to both Zaft and the EA for about a year before she disappeared. The Strike wound up in the hands of Zaft officials with only a note left behind in the cockpit.

_Zaft, I shall not reveal my name or anything that you may use to find me so don't even try. I am the Fallen Angel as you have titled me, and I believe that it's time for me to clip my wings permanently. I will tell you that when I began to pilot I was and still am a civilian. I never enlisted and I doubt that the EA would have accepted me as a pilot anyway. I was sixteen when the attack on Heliopolis forced my hand. I found myself fighting along side the Archangel doing all I could do to protect it. There are people on that ship that I still wish to protect, but my hand has been forced and I had to leave to protect my unborn child and myself. That's right, I'm pregnant and I have been for two week. I also went into battle many a times during these two weeks. No one on board the Archangel except the doctor was aware of this until recently. My baby is one of two reasons why I am leaving the battlefield. I shall not reveal the second and cannot tell you much more then I already have. I'll tell you one more thing though, if I ever return to the battlefield it'll be based upon my own free will and I will fight for who I feel is the one who is right. If I return you'll know it so watch and wait for the Fallen Angel to ascend once more. Sincerely_, The_ Fallen Angel of Heliopolis_

This had been on the national news for weeks before everything quieted down, and Kira was able to settle down in the Clyne residence, waiting for the arrival of her baby and the return of the baby's father. There were few people back then who knew who Kira really was and those few were: the Archangel crew, Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elthman, Nicol Amalfi, Lacus Clyne, Siegel Clyne, Andrew Waltfeld, Aisha, and the friends Kira had brought with her.

They kept who she was a secret for a while, but there came a time when Kira finally had to leave the shadows and enter the battle of the naturals and the coordinators once more. She returned piloting the ZGMf-X10A Freedom. She, and all of the people that knew where she had been during those ten months, returned to Earth in order to help end the war.

End the war they did. After a few more hectic battles the war was over. But thanks to Creuset Kira was revealed to the world and had to do many thing before she could finally live in peace with her family.

Now four months after the war Kira is enjoying the evening sun with her baby, once again awaiting the arrival of her husband. As if summoned by her thoughts a tall blue haired man with green eyes walked up behind her, and embraced her.

"Hello my love, enjoying the peace and quiet", The Blue hair man whispered into his wife's ear.

"Yes, I know this peace won't last forever but let's enjoy it while we can, Athrun." With that Kira turned to Athrun and kissed him.

_**The End**_

**(Well that's it. Kira's a girl is finally over. I may edit some of the chapters, maybe. I plan on starting a new story soon. One for D. N. Angel. I was planning on making a story where everyone finds out about Daisuke and Dark. I plan on having them go on a field trip, where Krad gets loose for about 10 minute. He locks them in and turns back into Satoshi. Daisuke has to give up his secret in order to survive the traps that Krad set up. If they make it out in one piece what will the cops who are with them do about Daisuke. Tell me what you think. Please review.)**


End file.
